Una Batalla entre Dragones
by Angel19e
Summary: A llegado el momento en que se libre una nueva batalla, el momento de redimir errores de antepasados se acerca, de decidir un bando, que es realmente lo correcto y lo incorrecto, dejarse llevar viejos rencores o por sentimientos que han expirado puede nublar tu razón. Es momento de tomar una decisión pero ¿es la decisión correcta?
1. Chapter 1 la busqueda

Desde tiempos muy antiguos los dragones fueron los regentes de nuestra tierra, venerados como dioses y a los cuales se les rendía tributo, durante siglos ellos hicieron esto pero como todos los seres com mucho poder se aburrieron de esa comodidad aparente no existían emociones, entonces decidieron jugar un poco con los humanos y dejarlos libres para que tomaran sus propias decisiones, el libre albedrio, siempre recordando que los humanos somos vulnerables, tomaron forma humana para que los humanos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia y así mantener un "equilibrio".

Después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de lo maravilloso que es el ingenio humano, que nuestras almas podían contener sentimientos y grandes ideas que explotábamos en momentos de necesidad por lo cual surgió la idea de permitirnos desarrollar tales habilidades y que finalmente nosotros no los necesitábamos. Pero como en todas las decisiones hubo votos a favor y otros en contra, los votos a favor eran porque en realidad los humanos éramos criaturas tan impresionantes que el que nosotros desarrolláramos nuestras capacidades era sumamente interesantes; los votos en contra fueron que nosotros solo existíamos para servir.

Al final dejarnos el libre albedrio fue una decisión que se tomo, y fue así como dejaron de influir en nuestras vidas, los que decidieron votar en contra decidieron que lo mejor sería retomar el control mientras los otros proteger a la humanidad, pero eran humanos así que batalla debía ser en esa forma. Fue una batalla épica, gano el dejar a la humanidad con libre albedrio, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que los dragones oscuros volvieran a atacar y exostia otro problema en la batalla agotaron por completo sus poderes perdiendo su capacidad para retomar su forma original, obligándolos a permanecer en la forma humana.

Los humanos somos tan frágiles, ellos al tomar nuestra forma estuvieron condenados al igual que nosotros a permanecer de manera limitada en este mundo, lo que para ellos en sus tiempos de gloria era un parpadeo ahora representaba una vida.

-Abuelito y entonces que paso con los dragones

-Formaron castas mi niña, sus descendientes tenían poderes increíbles y al terminar su vida prometieron que sus almas regresarían en sus descendientes y asi cumplir su proposito.

-Gracias por la historia

-Mi niña quieres saber un secreto

-Si

-Nuestra familia es descendiente de un dragón

-En serio

-Claro, lamentablemente fue uno de los dragones que quería controlar a los humanos y hace muchos años el jefe de otra casta decidió que nosotros éramos un peligro y sello nuestros poderes, y a ti ha sellado el gran poder que se otorgo supongo que tu alma era originalmente el alma de un dragón pero también quedo sellado. por eso tu nunca los podrás desarrollar, pero en tus manos está el redimirnos y en el momento apropiado buscar a los demás dragones y así poder cumplir con la profecía tu los cuidaras y mantendrás el equilibrio.

-Lo podre hacer

-Por supuesto mi niña tú eres más fuerte que nadie yo te enseñare a ser la mejor, a ti y a tu querido Ryunosuke-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Diez minutos después

-Despierta, despierta

-Ryu-chan que sucede

-Debemos salir

-Que por que, por que hay tanto humo, Ryu chan el abuelo donde esta

-Debemos irnos

-Espera a donde vamos.

Cuando saliamos de la habitación escuchamos voces y nos escondimos en un armario, eran unos hombres que tenían trajes muy extraños, eran como los de los cuentos donde aparecen príncipes y ese tipo de gente, escuchamos la voz de mi abuelo

-Donde están los niños

-No lo sé

-Están a tu cuidado no nos puedes engañar

-De ser así nunca se los diría, ellos no servirán a sus propósitos oscuros

-No olvides que en algún momento tu familia persiguió el mismo propósito

Ellos lo siguieron arrastrando por todas las habitaciones, en un momento en el cual ellos no observaban salimos del armario y corrimos hacia la entrada tracera escapamos en el bosque que se encontraba detrás de la casa, no puedo olvidar los gritos de mi abuelo. A lo lejos pude ver una luz roja proveniente del sitio donde se encontraba mi casa peor aun así continuamos corriendo.

La mañana siguiente regresamos nuestra casa quedo completamente calcinada, mi abuelo fue asesinado. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado por completo. Ryu-Chan dijo que nos buscaban a ambos eran seguidores de los dragones no sabemos de qué bando pertenecían pero no fue justo.

Diez años después

-Vamos Alexy, en serio soy yo quien tiene que buscarlos no es más fácil que Leight le diga a su hermano y que rosa vaya yo no tengo tacto para realizar tal misión

-Yo no sé tú dijiste que podrías hacer cualquier cosa, por recuperar a Ryunosuke no es cierto pues buscando a los Dragones es lo más factible, no

-Pero tú le puedes decir a Armin, que él es un dragón y tu un guardián. Además Kokoro ya lo sabe después de todo es hija de la matriarca y Candy conoce su destino ella fue criada aquí con las demás sacerdotisas.

-Yo me encargare de mi hermano y Leigh del suyo pero que pasa con las chicas y con los chicos faltantes tú debes ir por ellos, tú misma lo dijiste necesitamos los dos lados de la moneda así que como es tu idea tu los buscaras

-De acuerdo, pero necesito tranquilizantes se pueden poner difíciles

-Como si te hicieran falta,

.Tu dijiste que debo traerlos, pero no quieres que salgan lastimados para evitar mas daños creo que los tranquilizantes son una buena opción

-Ok, cuida la dosis y no mates a nadie

-De acuerdo

-Adiós Edna

-Adiós Alexy

Lo bueno es que todos están en este colegio Sweet Amoris espero que no sea difícil recolectar a los dragones.,

-hola eres nueva, necesitas rellenar el formulario

-Disculpa, tú eres Nathaniel

-Si yo soy

-He venido de parte de los dragones dorados, me han enviado a buscar a los descendientes de las casa principales herederos del poder del dragón

-Llego el momento

-si ha llegado

-Entonces también es necesario que Nana vaya

-Si. La conoces

-Claro es mi novia yo me encargo de avisarle

-Gracias Nathaniel, los esperare en la salida

-No hay problema alguno, después de todo mi padre me ha preparado todo este tiempo para esto.

Quien sigue Kentin y Mia, creo que son esos en el club de jardinería, veamos disculpen saben donde puedo encontrar a un tal Kentin y a una chica llamada Mia

-Somos nosotros por que

-Vengo en nombre de los Dragones Dorando necesito que me acompañen para realizar una misión impuesta

-A su casta para defender el equilibrio de nuestro mundo, ya lo sabemos, nuestros padres insisten en entrenarnos para ese propósito a veces quisiera haber vivido sin esas complicaciones, donde debemos esperarte

-en la salida gracias por ser tan comprensivos

Ahora toca Debra y Castiel, mantén la Calma se que es tu prima y que no te llevas bien con ella desde que descubrió que tus poderes están sellados. Me pone de nervios, Vamos Edna se fuerte no te debilites ante la primera adversidad

-Hola primita no me digas que es hora

-¡Debra! pues si

-Me niego, sabes cuantos compromisos tengo en este momento tendrás que obligarme, de otro modo olvida que yo y mi novio vayamos

-Tonta dirás mi novio y yo

-Tú no tienes novio

-Eres tan tonta, es la manera correcta de decir esa frase

-Inténtalo, niña sin poderes que puedes hacer contra mí

-De acuerdo, da el primer golpe

-Ya verás Niñita

-Te apresuras demasiado no te has dado cuenta que dejas descubierta tu guardia

Un golpe en el estomago y cayo inconsciente

-Te falta entrenar, bien dije que ser una "estrella" te estropearía

-Que le has hecho a mi novia

-¡Genial!, Calma pelos de Cátsup

-como te atreves insolente, la has lastimado

-Sabia que necesitaba los tranquilizantes, si no los uso y peleo contra el me matarían.

Un disparo basto para aturdirlo esta será una larga temporada en mi vida, en serio ¿porque yo tengo que venir por ellos?.

En la entrada, me puede ayudar

-Que les paso

-Diferencia de opiniones

-¿Se opusieron?

-Sí y mis órdenes son de llevarlos a todos

-Con razón nos advirtieron lo de no oponernos

-Yo soy su guardiana, Edna estoy a sus ordenes

-También cuidaras de Castiel y Debra

-Eso creo, pero no se preocupen existen otros tres guardines que no son tan duros

-¿Y cómo viajaremos a ese lugar?

-Un hechizo simple, Bastara para viajar

Al pronunciarlo nos transportamos a otro lugar un gran palacio que había sido mi hogar durante estos diez años, era majestuoso sus grandes jardines dejarían impresionado a cualquiera. En la entrada se encontraban Ren y Rico, ellos cuidaban la entrada de aquel palacion

-Me pueden ayudar con estos dos

-Claro Srita. Edna

-Gracias, por favor acompáñenme a el salón principal.

El salón principal era un salón grande y espacioso con cortinas color rojo, pisos de mármol y un comedor largo con sillas color dorado y rojo una hermosa lámpara de cristal adornaba el techo el cual estaba sostenido por columnas al mas hermoso estilo griego

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar-la voz pertenecía a la matriarca Hikari- ¡Estoy feliz de que hayan llegado!, Edna faltan dos ¿dónde están Castiel y Debra?

-Lo siento están en sus habitaciones, quedaron inconscientes después de nuestro pequeño encuentro-

-Bueno al menos fueron solo dos.

-Por favor tomen asiento tomaremos el té

-Edna llama a los demás guardines y a los demás elegidos, quiero que nuestros invitados los conozcan.

-Como desee, mi señora

En ese momento entraron Castiel y Debra al salón

-Lamento que haya podido ser un poco brusca con ustedes

-No se preocupe al menos cuando me hablo a mi en la sala de delgados fue muy amable

-Con nosotros también así que no hay problema

-Con ustedes pero a mí me dispara algo extraño

-mi prima siempre se pasa.

-Estamos aquí mi señora

-Bien, les presentare a sus guardianes, el es Alexy, es el encargado de todo los implementos que necesiten desde un libro hasta el arma que ustedes deseen utilizar

-Hola a todos

-El es Leigh

-Buenas tardes

-Ella es Rosalya

-Hola

-Y ya conocen a Edna, ellos cuatro serán los encargados de terminar su entrenamiento, y a desarrollar sus poderes, además de protegerlos cuando sea necesario, ellos son expertos en hechizos, pociones, utilización de armamento, combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eso explica, el arma

-Calma pelos de Cátsup

-Me rindo contigo, cuantas veces debo decirte que debes ser mas educada

-Lo siento señora

-Bien ellos les mostraran el sitio donde entrenaran, que tengan un fabuloso día

-Bien que inicie el entrenamiento.

-Antes que nada, primita dime en que demonios estamos metidos

- No puedo creer en serio no sabes

-En realidad yo tampoco

-Yo tampoco

-No tengo ni idea

-Nos prepararon para este momento pero cual es la emergencia.

-Bien se las explicare.


	2. Chapter 2 una breve lección de historia

Creo todos los presentes conocen esa antigua historia de la formación de dragones, así que está de más.

Yo explicare esto.

Gracias Leigh

Desde hace algunos años las castas formaron una sociedad llamada de los dragones dorados, esta sociedad empezó a detectar actividad de otro grupo el cual se encargaba de recolectar miembros, tanto voluntarios como involuntarios.

-Quieres decir que secuestraban gente. Están exagerando la situación.

-Es normal que algunos de ustedes no se dieran cuenta de esta actividad, debido a que eran muy jóvenes y sus familias prefirieron que se mantuvieran lejos de esta situación, pero es cierto intentaron recolectar como minimo a un descendiente de cada casa principal, lo intentaron en la casta del agua a la cual pertenecemos Lysandro y yo; la Casta del fuego a la cual pertenece Castiel; La casa de la Tierra a la cual pertenece Kentín: la casa del Viento a la cual pertenece Nathaniel y claro la casa del tiempo a la cual pertenecen Armin y Alexy. Pero fue mas difícil de lo esperado así que empezaron a atacar a ramas de las familias más débiles, al encontrar alguna negativa se encargaban de asesinar a las personas que dieran tal negativa, aunque esto hacia más difícil tener miembros.

-Empezaron a llevarse a los niños que pertenecieran a dicha casta, no sabíamos el paradero de los niños que desaparecieron de dichas casas o ramas hasta hace algún tiempo- añadió Rosalya- Hace unos dos años se llevaron al último y ceso dicha actividad.

-Hace unas semas-Dijo Alexy mientras se sentaba en una silla- Apareció Amber.

-¿Mi hermana?

-Sí, de alguna manera burlo la seguridad de esta mansión y robo un libro

-Tanto escándalo por un libro, no creen que exageran

-Si fuera un libro cualquiera no habría problema, pero era uno de los más antiguos, de ese libro solo existen dos, fueron escritos por los dragones originales. Lamentablemente no habíamos podido traducirlo el lenguaje es demasiado antiguo y es una lengua perdida. Lo único que logramos saber era que para librar dichas batallas deberíamos encontrar ciertos objetos que pertenecían a ellos y dejaron escondidos en sus reinos para librar la batalla. Además en la batalla necesitan el apoyo de su contraparte femenina por eso es que fueron entrenados en pareja

-Para buscar objetos inservibles me trajeron aquí sedado, que pérdida de tiempo

-Solo un heredero de esa casta, el elegido suponemos puede tocarla-

-Lamentablemente es la única frase que ha pasado de manera oral ha cada una de las castas

-Y creen que robaron ese libro para traducirlo, suena lógico que mi hermana entrara aquí si ese es su fin

-La incógnita principal es que hace diez años murió la persona que conocía dicho lenguaje

-Si claro un traidor- Dijo Castiel - Mi abuelo tubo que sellar sus poderes y los de su familia para evitar una desgracia.

-¡Mi abuelo no era un traidor¡

-Eso explica tu falta de modales, Amor no dijiste que era tu prima

-Gatito es una expresión, descendemos de una misma casta pero de dragones distintos de los famosos gemelos uno tomo el camino correcto que es mi antepasado y el de ella prefirió la oscuridad. En realidad no tenemos ninguna conexión

-Tu abuelo tomo decisiones sin tomar en cuenta los ideales de las personas

-Claro que lo hizo toda tu casta representa un peligro

-¡Cállate¡ Idiota

-¡Edna! Basta, mantén la compostura –Dijo Leigh tomándome del brazo- no es correcto que actúes así

-Sigan explicándoles, necesito retirarme

-No puedes – me detuvo Alexy- Tu debes estar presente

- Por el momento eso es lo que sabemos, será preferible que inicie el entrenamiento.

En el gimnasio

-Bien aquí entrenaremos hay todo lo necesario para realizar el entrenamiento. Edna evalua el potencial de Castiel con la espada, me dicen que es su fuerte.

-De acuerdo- Mientras tomaba un Bukken- En Guardia pelos de Cátsup

-Que pasa fierecita no usaras un arma

-Con esto te puedo hacer mucho daño

-Veremos, veremos

Debo admitir que su nivel era bueno, terminamos empatados, no podíamos movernos después del combate de prueba

-Ella nos entrenara a todos

-Si ustedes quieren

Los meses pasaron y no se registró actividad critica alguna, mi relación con los demás elegidos era buena, pero con Castiel y Debra sigue siendo algo tirante. Por alguna razón no logro confiar en Debrah y Castiel sigue tratándome de traidora. No sé qué hacer

-Jóvenes elegidos –Dijo Melodi la más joven de las sacerdotisas en tomar un rango importante-los artefactos se han activado, deben ir en su búsqueda. La señora Hikari a designado los grupos de búsqueda con un guardián; Leigh tienes a tu cargo a Lysandro y Kokoro, Rosalya tu te encargaras de Nathaniel y Nana, Alexy tu iras con tu hermano, Candy, Kentin y Mia y por ultimo.

-¿En serio Mel?-Dije enfadada-Tengo que ir

-Sí con Castiel y Debra.

-Esto es genial

-En este sobre esta su destino, dinero y mapas mágicos para que encuentren los objetos, cada uno puede llevar el armamento que desee.

-Alexy necesito mi Katana.

-Yo también quiero una Katana y mis poderes me bastan

-Yo quiero la Glock de 9mm a mí se me da bien el tiro, cierto Gatito

-Bien creo que tendremos que ir a Egipto.

En Egipto

-Yo llevo el mapa- dijo el pelos de Cátsup- tu lo perderías

-Bien nos trae hacia aquí

-Un museo, perdí un grabación para venir a un museo

-Creo que ya no necesitaremos el mapa

-¿Por qué lo dices Fierecita?

-Este es el museo de la Barca Solar, mira entre la exhibición, no es rara esa espada, parece una Katana, no es una espada del antiguo Egipto.

-¡Oh que brillante¡ ¿ahora qué? ¿Les pedirás que te la den?

-No debemos venir en la noche y robarla

-Como lo pensé una delincuente

-Tu pinta tampoco es la de una persona que le agrade la sociedad

-Bien gatito si ella quiere venir a robar una vieja espada déjala.

-Ustedes tienen que venir

-¿Por qué?

-Mira halla pelos de cátsup, tiene el tatuaje de un dragón en el brazo

-Cualquiera puede hacerse un tatuaje

-Si pero que sea exactamente igual al que nosotros tenemos

-Tú también tienes uno nunca lo he visto

-Y nunca lo veras  
- entonces vendremos esta noche

-Ellos también Vendrán

Dejare esta marca en el piso, no es visible a simple vista nos traerá hasta aquí en la noche.

Esa noche

-Bien entramos

-Hay que tomarla

-Claro solo si puedes esquivar la seguridad y el cristal

-Vamos entonces como pensabas que la obtendríamos

-Tú la puedes invocar a que pasa hasta este lugar pero necesitamos estar cerca.

-No era necesario que yo la viniera con ustedes

-INvocala

Al momento de realizar la invocación obtuvimos la espada, la misión estaba a punto de completarse pero.

-Hola mi niña

-¿Ryu-chan?

-Hace tanto que no nos vemos.

Corria a abrazarlo y deje mi Katana junto a Castiel. Al fin podía sentir de nuevo su calidez, pero como había escapado- "Lo siento" susurro.

Muchas criaturas oscuras, conocidas como sombras nos rodeaban.

¿Ryu-Chan qué sucede?

-He visto la verdad, este es el lado correcto Edna, debemos comprender que los humanos necesitan ser controlados para que no se dañen, ves se les deja libres y realizan guerras, se destruyen unos a otros. Para protegerlos debemos tomar el control. Acompáñame y toma el poder conmigo, serás la más poderosa y no tendrás que bajar la cabeza ante nadie, además puedo quitar el sello de tus poderes

-No es correcto, no es lo que el abuelo querría-dije mientras retrocedía-

Castiel había logrado acercarse a Ryunosuke pero el dijo "Detente" y el quedo completamente paralizado

-Edna Acepta

-No

-Yo si acepto- dijo Debra-, si prometes que sere muy poderosa acepto

-¿Quién eres?

-No me recuerdas soy la primita de Edna, te vi solo algunas veces

-Ya te recuerdo, pero como puedo confiar en ti

-haré lo que quieras

-Dispárale al chico

-No, Ryu-chan eso no esta bien

-Amor que estas diciendo

-¿Lo haras?

-Claro que si

Escuche un disparo,


	3. Chapter 3 sorpresas en el viaje

POV KOKORO

Todos tomamos rumbos distintos, aun me sigue preocupando que Edna se halla ido sola con Debra y Castiel, confío en que ella será lo suficientemente sensata para no tomar una mala decisión, viajare con Leigh y mi amado Lysandro, Él es mi pareja de entrenamiento siempre me han dicho que ambos somos elegidos para una gran misión pero aparte de eso yo me he enamorado de él, es una de las pocas personas en las que confío, en realidad confió en pocas personas aparte de él confío en Edna, es mi amiga desde el momento en que vino a vivir a mi casa y si a pesar de lo impulsiva que es confío en ella y la otra persona en la que confiaba era mi hermano pero el desapareció hace algunos años. Nuestro viaje no fue al mundo humano propiamente dicho sino a una isla desconocida para ellos se encuentra en el océano pacifico y es un lugar de entrenamiento para todos nosotros es custodiado por las sacerdotisas lunares, es la isla de la luna creciente.

-Ya llegamos

-Es un lugar hermoso

-Si lo sé mi madre me envió a entrenar a este lugar, ahora entiendo las sacerdotizan custodian una habitación en la cual decían que se guardaba uno de los mas grandes tesoros, Lys crees que sea ese el tesoro

-Es muy posible, Leigh que dice el mapa.

-Efectivamente, se encuentra dentro del santuario

-Es extraño que no haya sacerdotisas en este lugar, normalmente custodian celosamente las puertas.

-Mira esos son

-Cuerpos

-No puede ser son las sacerdotisas que custodian las puertas, "por dios" todas las sacerdotisas están en el suelo,

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Se tardaron demasiado no creen

-¡NINA! Que haces aquí

-¡Lysaadra! Así me llamo

-Nina ¿tú hiciste esto?

-Claro, ves Lysandro la fuerza que tengo, te prometo ser la mejor, mejor que ella y asi merecer estar a tu lado

-Estás loca como te atreves a hablar de ese modo

-Kokoro, cálmate

-No puedo, este lugar solo me pertenece a mi

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cuñadito que voy a querer si no es lo mismo que ustedes. La espada de hielo que más

-Lo siento no te la puedo entregar me pertenece

-¿Es tuya?, ¿Ahora que hago? Tengo que llevarla conmigo, pero no puedo hacerte ningún daño a ti… Ya se tu vienes conmigo y te doy la espada

-Ni en sueños, Lys iría contigo

-¿Y quién lo impedirá? ¿tú?

-Si es necesario

-Bien Princesita si tu ganas te quedas con Lys, si yo gano el viene conmigo

-Disculpen yo

-Es un trato

Ambas comenzamos a pelear con nuestros poderes. Luego de varios intentos de hechizos uno salió bien y afortunadamente congele a Nina, así que tomamos la espada y dejamos que las sacerdotisas se encargaran de ella.

-No creo que este bien que hayas apostado que yo me quedase con ella

-Vamos Lys no confías en mí

Leigh mientras tanto solo sonreía burlonamente.

POV NANA

A nosotros nos toco ir a buscar a una sociedad secreta en Inglaterra, son muy raros pues aun creen en caballeros y esas cosas, nunca había visto a Nath tan entusiasmado, el solo quería ir a traer la espada y luego conocer todo Inglaterra, Rosalya lo apoyaba ya que ella quería ir a ver las tiendas de ropa de este país. En el punto de reunión en donde encontraríamos a las cabezas de esta sociedad encontramos a Amber.

-¿Amber?

-Hola hermanito como va todo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperarte, solo para informarte que yo tengo la espada y por si pensabas pelear por ella está en un lugar seguro

-Como lo hiciste

-Fácil, en realidad desde que me "Secuestraron" como piensan mis padres, fue lo mejor que me paso, pude desarrollar mis poderes al 100% por qué no te tenia a ti, el elegido para estorbarme. Así que no hay espada. Que pensabas que me llevaron para tenerme en una torre y que un príncipe me rescatara… aunque no esteria mal que Castiel me rescatara, en fin como ves soy más lista y más bonita

-YA veremos -mientras corría hacia ella… que sucede

Atravesé la imagen de Amber

-No pensaron que sería tan tonta de quedarme ahí, todo su entrenamiento y aun no saben distinguir entre una sombra y una persona que pena me dan.

Quedamos perplejos al ver a qué punto había llegado su poder

POV CANDY

No saben que tan afortunados son Kentin y Mia de que los guardianes de su espada fuera la Sra. Hikari, pero yo tengo que ir hasta Japón aunque yo deseaba viajar a Japón pero a ver anime, manga, juegos, no a una misión como esta. Para eso prefiero quedarme en este lugar.

-Crees Alexy que por aquí es

-Pues creo que si, bueno así dice el mapa.

-Armín préstame tu consola, a la mía se ale acabo la batería,

-Perdón pero estoy rebasando mi marca personal

.Llegamos

-Es imponente crees que hayan problemas para obtenerla

-No lo creo

Al entrar unas personas nos atendieron y nos hicieron esperar, el guardián de la espada era una chica muy hermosa, aunque tímida su nombre es Violeta,

-Finalmente han venido

-Si, aunque fue difícil encontrar el lugar aun teniendo el mapa

-Bueno entonces tu eres el elegido –dirigiéndose a Alexy-

-No es mi hermano que esta detrás de la consola de juegos

-En serio el es digno de tenerla

-Claro que lo soy,

-Te creo pero quiero ir con ustedes, me gusta este lugar pero tengo un deseo extraño de ir a ese lugar un presentimiento si así lo quieren llamar

-Por mi no hay problema

-Yo no tengo ninguno

-A mi me da igual


	4. Chapter 4 una traición

POV CASTIEL

Después del sonido del disparo un fuerte ardor, invadió mi hombro no lo puedo creer Debra, la persona a la que le entregue mi corazón me acababa de disparar. Antes de que me diera cuenta Edna estaba delante de mí. A pesar del impacto no me había movido el efecto del hechizo de este extraño personaje, puede que Debra este bajo su hechizo eso debe…

-Ryu-chan esto no está bien, Debra en que estas pensando

-Debra si estas bajo su hechizo lo entiendo.

-Bajo su hechizo no, te equivocas no estoy bajo ningún hechizo, que crees que me gustaba ser un personaje secundario en tu historia, siempre entrenando para que llegaras a ser alguien importante, yo no me conformo con hacer los coros quiero ser la voz principal. Y este hermoso hombre me está dando esa oportunidad.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te está mintiendo?

-No notas que esto se lo ofrecía a la tonta que está delante de ti. Por cierto quítate inútil, me estorbas y creo que este muchachote no está satisfecho con un disparo.

-Tienes razón debes matarlo pero ella no es una inútil, no te confíes es más fuerte de lo que aparenta yo entrene con ella y se de lo que es capaz aun sin tener poderes. Edna esta es tu segunda oportunidad decide únete a nosotros y serás poderosa, dale espacio, deja que termine mi encargo

-No lo haré, mi deber al igual que el tuyo es proteger a los elegidos, no sé qué es lo que te paso, acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que teníamos planeado juntos. Todo por lo que pelabas ¿ya no vale nada?-Ella estaba llorando la chica ruda que me llamaba pelos de cátsup tenia lagrimas en sus ojos era extraño verla tan frágil- por favor detente. Debra ¡basta!

-ya te lo dije quítate o te disparo

-Entonces hazlo

-Como quieras

Escuche otro disparo, pero esta vez no sentí ese calor, ella solo había retrocedido un poco. Que estaba pasando

-No soy una traidora me mantendré firme

-Entonces yo lo hare

-No lo permitiré. Adiós Ryu-chan

Ella corrió hacia mí y entonces dijo "et aulae" era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabras de cerca normalmente era un susurro casi imperceptible justo cuando la luz del hechizo nos envolvía, escuche otro disparo. En un parpadeo estábamos en el palacio de Hikari.

-¿Te puedes mover?

-Si creo que es hechizo era de corto alcance

-Me alegro, estas bien

- si solo siento un poco de frio.-Pero ella estaba temblando-¿Qué te pasa?

- entiendo

Ella se desmayo, la logre sostener, antes de que me diera cuenta los muchachos corrían hacia nosotros, Alexy la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo, Lysandro me acompaño al mismo lugar era el consultorio del Sr. Farrés una chica de cabello violeta me empezó a atender empezó ha detener la hemorragia con un hechizo. Pero a Edna se la llevaron a un cuarto aparte.

-Fue bueno que usaras un hechizo para que dejaras de sangrar

-Yo no pronuncie ningún hechizo, ni siquiera los conozco

-bueno, creo que fue muy bueno, solo que pensé que solo los dragones o alguien con mucha energía los podía utilizar, de otro modo es como dar un poco de vida al menos eso dicen los libros de texto. Además tienes cubierta de sangre la camisa

Antes que pudiera preguntar algo más, el Sr. Farrés salió de la habitación, se dirigió hacia Kokoro no logre escuchar lo que dijo pero ella entro corriendo a la habitación.

POV Edna

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En donde más, lograste llegar a casa, pero eres tonta has perdido 3 días de tu vida por salvar a Castiel, que hayas aprendido esos hechizos no quiere decir que los uses.

-No te enojes Kokoro ¿Está bien?

-Mejor que tu el solo recibió un disparo tu recibiste dos y por si lo olvidabas realizaste un hechizo de transportación y un hechizo de curación al mismo tiempo, en que estabas pensando, sabes que eres una simple humana o al menos que eres tan frágil como ellos.

-No soy como los humanos, ellos son más fuertes

-otra vez con lo mismo

-Finalmente despertaste-Entro en la habitación la sra- Hikari- que demonios paso

-A que se refiere

-Todos se encontraron con alguien ¿con quién se encontraron ustedes?

-Con Ryunosuke

- ¿y dejaste que se llevara a Debra? Como era de suponerse, tu eres una traidora, tu planeaste esto con Ryunosuke, permitiste que se la llevara para sabotearnos-Me dio una cachetada- ¡traidora!

-No es cierto, sin embargo la traeré de vuelta si es necesario –dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- a cualquier precio

Cuando Salí, Castiel estaba sentado mientras una chica de pelo violeta utilizaba un hechizo de sanación para curarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pero no recibí respuesta- ¿Estás bien pelos de cátsup?

-¡Cállate! Tu no sabes que es que la persona a quien amabas te traicione, ella me disparo recuerdas

-Lamento haberlo molestado señor. Con permiso

-Edna ¿A dónde vas?-grito Kokoro- aun no puedes salir

-"Domum"

POV Castiel

Ella desapareció en ese instante Kokoro se volteo

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, el hombre con el cual se fue tu novia, se llama Ryunosuke, es mi hermano y es el único amor que ha tenido Edna, así que el que no sabe de que esta hablando eres tu

-Eres un tonto-Dijo Alexy mientras entraba al consultorio- La única razón por la que ella los busco a ustedes es que guardaba la esperanza de salvar a su querido Ryu-chan. Hace dos años el desapareció, fue el ultimo que se llevaron, él debía ocupar el lugar que tiene Rosa en este momento, el era el guardián ideal, incluso lo mandaron a estudiar con el abuelo de Edna para que aprendiera a leer los libros antiguos, ahí se conocieron y fueron inseparables después de la muerte del abuelo de ella. Entrenaban juntos, tenían algo especial, cuando el desapareció ella se empeño en buscar formas de recuperarlo, no lo logro pensó que juntando a los dragones lo hallaría, por lo visto así fue.

-¿A dónde pudo ir?-pregunte- debo buscarla

-Fue a casa

POV Edna

Este es el único lugar el cual yo considero hogar puede que sean solo las ruinas de ese hogar, pero en estos momentos es lo único que tengo.

-Sabía que estarías aquí

-Ryu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote, ¿cómo están tus heridas?

-No te interesa

-Veo que tienes energía, la primera vez que te vi fue en este lugar, tenias que 6 años

- y tu tenias 9

-Eras la chica más torpe que podía conocer, con tus ojos café mirándome desconfiabas de mi me costó mucho que confiaras en mi pero cuando eso paso, fue grandioso.

-y ahora todo se acabo

-No aun no es tu tercera oportunidad de venir conmigo, como ofrenda de paz te traje esto.

-Mi katana

-La olvidaste en Egipto, pensé que te gustaría tenerla, después de todo yo te la obsequie

-Mi abuelo no creía que los humanos fueran débiles, en realidad pensaba que eran fuertes sin poderes ellos siguen adelante. Nosotros somos los débiles

-Si mi madre le hizo eso a tu rostro ¿no es cierto?

-Para ella siempre seré una traidora

-Lo ves ven conmigo

-¿Dónde está Debra?

-Ella no regresara estamos dándole más fuerza, lo puedo hacer por ti también

-No puedo

-¿Qué tal una pelea como en los viejos tiempos? Si yo gano vienes conmigo

-Si yo gano me devuelves a Debra

La batalla empezó pero mis piernas se sentían el doblemente pesadas de lo normal, me sentía débil como en toda pelea de katana la pelea fue en segundos, justo cuando él iba a dar el golpe final justo cuando él iba a ganar.

.Aléjate de ella –Apareció Castiel, con la espada de Kokoro evito que el diera ese golpe- niña tonta que haces aun estas débil

El me tomo en sus brazos y me alejo de Ryu-chan, el continuo peleando con Ryu-chan, Ryu-chan no estaba peleando en serio


	5. Chapter 5 demasiado testaruda

-¿Por qué juegas Ryu-chan? ¿Tan débil crees que es Castiel?

-¿Te has dado cuenta?, no esperaba menos de ti, me siento muy feliz de no haberme equivocado, se que serias un grandioso dragón, mi señor está deseoso de liberar tu poder.

-Enfócate en la pelea- Dijo Castiel mientras lo atacaba- esta vez no fallare

-¿En serio eres tu una de las esperanzas de los dragones dorados?, te daré una lección gratis, aparentemente nunca has observado con detenimiento la manera de pelear de Edna, cuando tengas un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, presta atención a tu oponente y nunca creas que es débil por que cuando te confías-dijo mientras respondía al ataque de Castiel golpeándolo firmemente, provocando una herida en su costado derecho- el puede aprovechar esa oportunidad, aunque no esté peleando de manera seria.

-¿Qué demonios?-mientras sostenía el área donde se encontraba la herida-¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Mi pequeña, creo que debes conocer la verdad antes de decidirte, es una lástima que tengamos que esperar más para que veas la verdad pero, tenemos una pelea pendiente, entiendo que esta vez yo tenía la ventaja, cuando te recuperes completamente, volveremos a pelear. Pero ya no te devolveré a Debra, ya no será posible.

-¿Dónde la tienes miserable?

-Ella está en el lugar que ella quiere, yo no la obligue, ella tomo la oportunidad de unirse al mejor lado. Una oportunidad que nunca te ofreceré, por alguna razón me pareces asqueroso

-Ryunoske Créeme tu también me pareces asqueroso

-Ryu-chan ¿por qué no peleaste en serio si lo detestas tanto?

-Por ti, no creas que he olvidado que este lugar para ti es especial, no pienso pelear de manera serie y ensuciar tus recuerdos, lamento el espectáculo que acabo de dar, me deje llevar por este extraño sentimiento. Debo admitir que el que lo defendieras la última vez que nos vimos influyo en esta actitud. Cuídate y sana tus heridas, la próxima vez que peleemos tu vendrás conmigo y quiero que tengas las mejores condiciones. Antes de irme, yo tengo un libro, si quieren ser mas fuertes dile a mi madre que busque el segundo, sin él la pelea será muy aburrida.

Ryu-chan desapareció, me he dado cuenta que el aun me quiere, yo también lo quiero, el me conoce tan bien que sabia en donde estaría, es cierto la única razón para unirme a los dragones dorados fue él, entrene por él, inicie la búsqueda por él. En estos momentos me siento una hipócrita en ningún momento fue por los deseos de mi abuelo. Si las cosas fueron así ¿Por qué en estos momentos me niego a seguirlo?, ¿qué me detiene?, ¿Por qué sigo con personas que me consideran una traidora?, pero ¿Por qué Castiel está aquí?.

-Vamos Kokoro está muy preocupada, pensé que eras muy inteligente y en realidad no fue nada inteligente que vinieras aquí sola, no pensaste en el peligro que corrías.

-Solo quería estar tranquila, este lugar me da tranquilidad y seguridad

-Si tanta que tus heridas están sangrando de nuevo, no sé porque a estas alturas deberían haber cicatrizado bastante además que es este lugar parece que hubo un incendio

-eso fue lo que sucedió un incendio aun así es mi único hogar además mis heridas sangraron de nuevo porque no puedo mantener el hechizo de curación mientras peleo, pero en un momento me recuperare y dejare de sangrar, es normal.

-Normal, hasta un humano habría empezado a sanar

-Yo no soy como un dragón y tampoco como un humano, es normal que esto pase en mi situación.

-¿Qué situación?

-Olvídalo, déjame ver tu herida, es este herida la que me preocupa- Mientras quitaba su mano- no es tan seria en realidad Ryu-chan no estaba peleando en serio. Aun así necesito detener la hemorragia. "sanitatum"

-¿Qué demonios haces? Si haces eso acabaras con tu energía, no pienso cargarte de nuevo hacia el palacio

-No tendrás que hacerlo, no regresare

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No regresare, así de simple, en estos momentos soy una carga, además no pueden estar seguros de que yo no los traicionare en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto lo mejor es que no regrese.

-Creo que debes mantener al enemigo más cerca, por lo tanto. ¿Recuerdas esto?-Mientras sacaba la pistola de tranquilizantes- no te preocupes es una dosis más baja, aun estas débil

-No la usaras en mi contra, no te atreverías

-Son medidas de seguridad para no, dañar demasiado a la persona a quien piensas transportar. Creo que ese era tu pensamiento en el momento de hacer lo mismo

-No es necesario-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me puedo mover

-Entonces creo que el tranquilizante ayudara-Mientras me ponía un dardo tranquilizante.

En ese momento todo se volvió borroso Luego de un tiempo desperté de nuevo en la habitación del consultorio del Sr. Farres. Castiel estaba en una silla junto a la ventana y Kokoro estaba tomándome la mano al lado de la cama.

-¿Kokoro?

-Edna con que no pensabas regresar, en realidad crees que lo permitiría, si Castiel no te traía de regreso yo mismo lo hubiera asesinado, no te puedes ir, al menos no sin que yo sepa que estarás bien.

-Ahora que ya despertaste ¿Me diras que situación?

-No, pero ya le dijiste a la Sra. Hikari lo del libro,

-Si ya se lo dije-

-¿Y?

-Dice que tu lo debes buscar, fue tu abuelo quien se lo dio a los cazadores de dragones después de todo.

-entonces iré de inmediato, luego de eso deben permitir que me vaya de este lugar

-Bueno así será, pero hasta que te recuperes. Por cierto Gracias por haberme salvado de los disparos de Debra y por usar los hechizos de curación. Pero no los vuelvas a usar si no piensas vivir para que estemos a mano-

-Eres un idiota ¿Sabias?

-Esperaremos un mes antes de iniciar la búsqueda del dichoso cazador de dragones, después de todo eso fue lo que dijo Farres que tardarías en sanar.

-Tú no tienes que venir y yo decido cuando puedo levantarme de la cama y salir a la misión

-No, desde ahora estas bajo mi cuidado y claro mis órdenes, como te dije prefiero mantener al enemigo cerca.

-Así ¿y cómo piensas detenerme?.

-Tu amiguito no me dio una lección, sino dos. "Detente"

-¿Qué has hecho?-No me podía mover-¿en qué estas pensando?

-Simple, no permitiré que te marches de aquí sin mí, yo también necesito respuestas y ese libro las tiene. Además el me puede derrotar fácilmente, por lo tanto necesito ser más fuerte para derrotarlo.

-YA veo entonces es tu orgullo el que defiendes.

-Como lo quieras ver-Mientras sonreía-pero no sales de este lugar sin mí

Castiel no levanto el hechizo hasta que me rendí, aun así el no permitió que me quedara sola, tampoco lo hicieron los chicos, Alexy no oculto su alegría de que yo estuviera bien, y empezó a coser una nueva vestimenta para cuando me recuperara, dijo que sería como mi reinvención, en realidad cuando al fin pueda irme de este lugar extrañare a mis amigos y aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo la compañía de Castiel. Es una buena persona aunque se vea muy rudo, no ha superado lo Debra por completo, como yo no he superado volver a ver a Ryu-chan, más la mirada acosadora de la Sra. Hikari esto no es muy cómodo.

POV Kokoro

Desde hace unos días Castiel trajo a Edna de regreso a casa, por alguna razón él no se ha querido separar de su lado, es extraña verlo cerca de ella normalmente se mantenía la lado de Debra. Mi madre no a dejado que Edna olvide que fue bajo su cuidado que Debra fue "secuestrada" aunque esperaba que de ser cierto Castiel no estuviera cerca de ella y menos ayudándola en su recuperación, aun no puedo creer que siga aquí y que ella haya cedido ante su petición de acompañarla en la búsqueda del otro libro.

-Oye concéntrate linda

-Perdón Lys, estaba pensando un poco

-Ultimamente estas perdida en tus pensamientos y en realidad yo soy el que normalmente estoy así, dime de nuevo piensas en cuando Ella se marche

-Si, estoy tan acostumbrada a tenerla cerca que el que se marche me parece muy triste

-dime desde cuando se conocen

-Desde que mi hermano regreso de su entrenamiento con su abuelo- recuerdo que le pidió a mi madre que ella se quedara con nosotros, mi madre molesta accedió después de todo ella y mi hermano eran los únicos que podrían leer los libros.

-tu hermano tiene ese conocimiento, por eso robaron el libro, eso quiere decir que Edna también puede leerlos

-Si pero nunca le dieron acceso al libro, mi madre desconfió siempre de su lealtad, creo que puede deberse a su padre o a su abuelo o a que normalmente mi hermano la seguía cuando ella iba a entrenar en el bosque por lo cual dejaba su puesto al cuidarme

-Aparentemente la quería mucho

-Bueno el aparentemente prometió protegerla, conforme fueron creciendo se dio cuenta de que la maldición impuesta a ella la estaba consumiendo.

-De que hablas

-Promete que no le dirás a nadie, aunque eso esta de mas decirlo porque confió plenamente en ti

-Cuando el abuelo de Castiel puso la maldición el fin es que ellos no pudieran utilizar ningún tipo de magia, pero el abuelo de Edna descubrió una manera para utilizar magia y se la enseño a su hijo y a su nieta, su padre y su abuelo no utilizaron la magia muy seguido y tampoco vivieron lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que maldición y el uso de magia juntos hacia a su cuerpo, ellos debieron vivir como humanos sin magia. Edna utiliza la magia desde que tiene 6 años utiliza magia muy poderosa que consume su energía vital, tambein la maldición consume su energía vital, el Sr. Farres monitorea su progreso después de la batalla con Ryunosuke dijo que la maldición había aumentado, ella puede ser fuerte sin embargo su cuerpo esta empezando a resentir el efecto de la sobre carga de poder que ella le pide, solo significa que si lo sigue usando de esa manera probablemente no despierte.

-Por eso estabas preocupada de que se fuera sola

-Si, es como mi hermana y la quiero como tal la idea de que ella muera me perturba un poco

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que estará bien, es una chica lista

-Lys, tienes razón ella sabrá que hacer, pero eso no evita que me preocupe

-A mi me preocupa que tu salgas lastimada por no entrenar

-En serio

-Claro-mientras me daba un tierno beso- pero debemos continuar

Lysandro es la persona a quien yo amo, en momentos como este pienso que es el destino quien en realidad lo puso en mi camino es el chico ideal, al igual que los demás a mi me asignaron desde pequeña estar con él, era muy callado y detestaba que yo fuera muy curiosa, con el tiempo no sé si yo deje de ser curiosa, si se acostumbro o le contagie un poquito de mi curiosidad.

POV EDNA

Finalmente a pasado un mes y puedo salir de este lugar, estoy lista para buscar al cazador de Dragones y claro conocer la verdad, después de eso creo que tomare la mejor decisión, aunque suene mal espero no encontrarme con Ryu-chan hasta descubrir que hay en ese libro.

-Finalmente te marcharas-Dijo Alexy mientras ponía en mis manos algunas prendas- este es mi obsequio por recuperarte tan rápido.

-Esto es muy corto Alexy

-Pero viene con una linda capa negra con forro azul, además conseguí facilitarte las cosas, tu abuelo le entrego el libro a un joven cazador en ese momento. Su nombre es Boris, dicen que en estos momentos está en Australia, normalmente lo puedes encontrar en un bar cercano, llamado el tsunami, hay muchos turistas y locales así que este atuendo corto entonara bien con ellos.

-Como podre agradecerte toda esta información.

-no es a mí fue Nathaniel quien averiguo todo pero yo se lo pedí por o tanto me agradeceras poniéndote el traje y trayendo el libro de vuelta. También decidiendo quedarte con nosotros. Pero no te estoy presionando tráeme un recuerdo y si es un chico lindo mejor.

-JAJAJA claro, te extrañare mucho

-Cuídate Edna, no vengas con más heridas, regresa, no intentes escapar y no olvides que te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Kokoro, cuida a Lys

Cuando iba saliendo Castiel estaba en la puerta, con una mochila, una katana y varias armas.

-aun tienes pensado venir

-Es obvio estas son tus armas- mientras me estregaba algunas pistolas- espero que las sepas usar

-Claro que las se usar pero en realidad prefiero mi Katana

-Es una lástima porque no te la daré,

-Que quieres decir es mía

-Yo escondí tu katana y no te la devolveré, aparentemente eso te conecta con ese tipo y por el momento prefiero evitar esa conexión.

-¿Quién te crees?

-Tu superior claro, también soy a quien debes cuidar y si eso me incomoda debes evitarlo.

-Eres tan- ¡olvídalo!

Estaba muy molesta en qué piensa, es tan petulante, el no me manda, bueno en un instante estábamos finalmente llegamos a Australia. En realidad lo único del traje que me había dado Alexy que no encajaba era la capa así que la guarde en la mochila y seguí caminado hacia el bar con esa minifalda, zapatos de tacón y blusa sin mangas, se veía muy bien. Cuando llegamos al bar no desentonaba con las demás chicas del lugar al estar cerca de la playa esa vestimenta se veía bien. Durante todo ese tiempo Castiel no dijo ni una sola palabra antes de entrar al bar dijo que crearía una conexión mágica para quepudieramos escucharnos a la distancia-

-si entramos juntos es probable que yo obtenga información y tu no así que entrare solo

-no yo entrare también si quieres entrar solo hazlo, yo me voy a cambiar

-¿A cambiar? Finalmente te dio pena estar vestida asi

-No pero creo que si estoy en la playa debería ponerme mi traje de baño

-En serio piensas en eso

-No Alexy lo sugirió dijo que así seria fácil encontrar un contacto

-No entiendo cómo pero de acuerdo


	6. Chapter 6 Cazadores de Dragones

Finalmente pude ponerme mi traje de baño, iba a entrar en el bar pero luego pensé que en realidad Castiel tendría todo bajo control, pero luego vi el mar, nunca en mi vida lo había visto pensé que él estaría bien y ya que tenía puesto el traje de baño, entrar al mar seria buena idea. El agua se sentía maravillosa, esa fuerza del mar al empujarte, en realidad el mar es muy imponente. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rubio con un tabla.

-¡Oye linda! Ten cuidado con las olas

-¿Disculpa?

-Sabes es peligroso si no sabes nadar. Por cierto mi nombre es Dakota pero tu llámame Dake

-¡Oh! Bien –mientras me daba la vuelta-gracias por el consejo

-oye espera, no es para que te marches

-Lo siento me tengo que retirar

-Vamos debes estar de vacaciones a donde tienes que ir

-no es de tu incumbencia, con permiso

-Vamos no seas así dime a dónde vas tal vez te pued ayudar

-A un bar cercano Tsunami creo que se llama debo buscar a alguien

-Entonces voy contigo, conozco al dueño. Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre

-¿En serio conoces al dueño?

-Claro que lo conozco vamos

Puede que en realidad este chico no conozca al dueño pero es buena idea que me vean con una persona de este lugar eso puede facilitar la información. En todo el camino me fue hablando de su amor por el surfeo también conoce varias artes marciales lo que en ese momento no me pareció extraño, yo solo fui escuchando a decir verdad se escuchaba muy sincero. Cuando entramos al bar, vi que Castiel estaba sentado en la barra, me miro un momento y luego volteo, Dakota me condujo hacia la barra muy cerca de donde se encontraba Castiel.

-Bueno parece que no te he impresionado con esto, eso es extraño muchas chicas se impresionarían con eso. Veamos si esto funciona dime ¿crees en los dragones?

-¿Dragones?- qué relación tiene con los dragones- tal vez

-bueno cree bonita porque yo soy un cazador de dragones.

-Si claro y dime como son los dragones, si es que eres un cazador como dices

-No suenas convencida. Los dragones tiene forma humana pero tiene una marca dicen que es un dragón es pequeño pero dicen que nacen con él, pero ellos no son humanos ellos son bestias indomables solo desean esclavizarnos, así que mi trabajo es mantenerlos controlados.

-Un dragón interesante que tipo de dragón, tal vez como este-mientras mostraba el pequeño dragón de mi muslo izquierdo- puede que yo sea un dragón

-¿En serio? Es un hermoso dragón el que tienes ahí pero preciosa el tuyo tiene unas pequeñas cadenas alrededor de él y esos símbolos, en realidad no conozco el significado que le querías dar a tu dragón. Al principio esa fue la rezón por la cual me acerque a ti. Parecías peligrosa pero al acercarme pude ver con más detalle y vi que tenía ese adorno así que pensé que solo eras bonita.

-si fuera un dragón ¿me matarías?

-no, no lo sé

-Entonces creo que no lo sabemos, interesante

-Cambiando de tema, ya que no te logre impresionar ¿a quién vienes a buscar?

-bueno, dime ¿Conoces a Boris?

-Con que a él lo vienes a buscar, después de todo si eres peligrosa, es mi tío y dueño de este lugar. ¿para qué lo necesitas?

-No te lo diré, dime ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-Bonita este interés por mi tío es algo sospechoso no crees, tu aspecto es lindo pero no puedo evitar pensar que la razón que tienes es diferente a un saludo amistoso

-Entonces tienes razón no solo quiero saludarlo, tengo un asunto que tratar con él

-En realidad -mientras me tomaba la mano- creo que si eres un dragón y al ser la primera vez que miro un es posible que sin querer haya caído bajo tu hechizo

-tienes razón- mientras intentaba quitar mi mano- soy un dragón pero no quiero hacerles daño

-No te soltare – tomándome con más fuerza la mano- no quiero soltarte, si eres un dragón no quiero que veas a mi tío de hacerlo él te destruirá y no quiero que eso pase.

-No soy tan débil como crees, si tu no me lo presentas yo lo buscaré- quitando mi mano y levantándome de la silla-lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo

-¡Espera! –Mientras me tomaba del brazo- no puedes marcharte, si eres un dragón, yo… no te puedo dejar ir.

-¡suéltame!

-Dijo que la soltaras-Castiel intervino sosteniendo la mano de Dake- que no entiendes

-no te metas en lo que no te importa

-Demonios esto te pasa por vestir de esta manera.

-Viene contigo que sorpresa

-no esperabas que estuviera sola ¿o sí?

-y no esperas que yo sea el único cazador aquí o si

-no en realidad sé que estoy en la cueva del lobo

-chica lista

-En realidad me estaba empezando a aburrir de ese monologo, no puedo creer que le estuvieras coqueteando

-¿coqueteo? Eso no era coqueteo, solo estaba siendo amable Rosa dijo "se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con vinagre" creo que tenía razón ahora ya sabemos donde está.

-Con que amable que graciosa pudo haberlo dicho antes de que nos conociéramos, me hubiera evitado una jaqueca

- j aja ja que gracioso

-Lindura lo siento per debemos pelear

En un instante varias personas nos rodeaban, todos estaban en posición para atacarnos, empezamos a pelear, Castiel es un excelente peleador, fue fácil derrotar a varios oponentes para él, yo estaba más lenta de lo usual aun eso no evito que derrotara a unos cuantos, cuando íbamos a pelear por segunda vez cuando un hombre entro en el Bar.

-¿qué sucede aquí?

-Tío

-Señor

-Han destrozado mi bar, que demonios pasa con ustedes y quienes son ustedes

-Mi nombre es Edna, quiero hablar con usted sobre un libro que mi abuelo le dejo

-Tú eres la mariposita, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Dake que no recuerdas a la mariposita, ha pasado tanto tiempo

-¿Mariposita?- sonó al unisonó

-La fuimos a ver cuando era pequeña, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Esa niña con ese disfraz ¿eras tú?, quien diría eres muy guapa ahora

-En realidad ¿nos conocemos?

-Eras muy joven, ibas en Kinder, es normal que no nos recuerdes, de acuerdo señorita creo que debemos ir a otro lugar-

-¿Qué otro lugar?

-Mi casa

-Debe estar bromeando

-usted también puede venir joven.

-Dake limpia el lugar y luego regresa a casa

-Si tío

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos a su casa en busca del libro, al entrar en su casa le pedi permiso para ingresar a su baño a cambiarme, me indico donde se encontraba, mientras caminaba pude ver en la pared una fotografía de mi abuelo con un chico a su lado. Al volver le pregunté a Boris quien era el chico él respondió que era él, mi abuelo lo había entrenado, pensaba que era mejor que los humanos tuvieran una manera de defenderse contra los dragones por si en algún momento ellos atacaban a los humanos.

-Sobre el libro puedes verlo, pero no saldrá de aquí tu abuelo dejo instrucciones de que estaría más seguro aquí, además creo que dejo uno para ellos

-para nosotros

-no mi niña recuerda que tú no eres parte de ellos, al igual que tu abuelo tu no vas a ser aceptada por ellos, pero si serás aceptada como humana, no te debes complicar

-yo no soy aceptada,

-Cállate tú no sabes nada acerca de ella o de nosotros

-Se lo suficiente joven como para saber que si sigue con ustedes es probable de que sufra

- El sufrimiento no es de lo que vinimos ha hablar, así que agradecería que ambos dejaran ese tema, soy yo quien tengo que decidir. Y en estos momentos solo quiero que hablemos del libro

-De acuerdo aquí esta- mientras lo ponía en mis manos- este es el libro que tu abuelo dejo

-lo he visto-al abrirlo- hechizos de dragón, las primeras hojas contenían la historia de los dragones, hay hechizos de curación, de ataque, pero al final estaban los hechizos de transformación aun sin traducir. Es asombroso

-Es un libro pareces fascinada por el

-Es que lo estoy y entiendo algunas palabras, si no puedo llevármelo, me quedare para traducirlo

-Nos quedaremos en serio ¿quieres quedarte en este lugar?

-Yo me quedare claro si me lo permite, tú regresaras, estos hechizos los transcribiré y podrás llevárselos a la Sra. Hikari y a los demás para que su entrenamiento sea completo

-Así ¿y tú te piensas quedar sola entre todos los cazadores?

-No me pasara nada, el ya lo dijo yo soy humana para ellos

-Entonces termina de traducir y nos vamos

-No mientras más rápido vayas el entrenamiento será mejor, además tu también necesitas entrenar y aquí te será difícil.

-Eso yo lo decido

-Puede que sea así, pero en estos momentos debes ser más fuerte que cualquiera, no debes retrasarte en tu entrenamiento, no si quieres cumplir con tu cometido.

-No me harás cambiar de parecer me quedo contigo

-No, no lo harás debes marcharte cuando tengan los hechizos puedes decir regresar o quedarte pero tienes que llevarlos

-Entonces ven tu también, así regresaremos juntos

-no, yo no regresare hasta que este completa la traducción

-Que lindos se ven discutiendo por no separarse o separarse, desde cuando son pareja

-¡Ella no es mi pareja!

-¡El no es mi pareja!

-De acuerdo era una opinión solamente.

Al final Castiel acepto marcharse pero quería saber donde me quedaría durante este tiempo, así que nos dirigimos ha buscar donde hospédame cuando se apareció Ryunosuke y Debra frente a nosotros.


	7. Chapter 7 Ryunosuke

Ryunosuke pov

Hace un mes que no he vuelto a verla, en se ha marchado al mundo humano, no sé que busca pero va acompañada de ese chico, ella fue lo único verdadero que tuve en mi vida al estar aquí me he dado cuenta de la verdad, creer que solo fui un peón que utilizo mi propia madre a su conveniencia, el descubrir quién era mi padre y claro descubrir que la persona a quien yo quiero desaparecerá si no hago algo.

FLASH BACK

-Ryu-chan no pasa nada estoy bien

-Bien, crees que estas bien, estabas en el techo escapando de nuevo y te caíste de repente, eso no es estar bien. Desde hace tiempo que estas débil incluso tus ataques son más lentos en ocasiones.

-Estoy bien ya te lo dije solo necesito comer mejor.

-Lo siento joven Ryunosuke debo examinarla por favor retírese un momento

Cuando Salí me dirigí hacia la sala donde mi madre se encontraba, se que estaba en una junta importante pero debía decirle que no entrenaría el día de hoy, cuando llegue a la puerta, cuando escuche la voz de mi madre discutiendo con el consejo.

-él ha regresado, ¿saben lo que eso significa?

-Sabemos muy bien lo que significa para ti, después de todo fuiste tú la que te enredaste con él, quien tuvo a su hijo y lo crio, el único consuelo que tenemos es que Ryunosuke no descubra que es un dragón y no desarrolle su potencial por completo.

-Cometí un error lo admito nunca debí haberme enredado con él, pero era joven, he tenido que cargar con la culpa desde el día en que supe que él vendría al mundo.

-Lo sabemos pero todo esto es consecuencia de tus actos. Hayato es el padre de Ryunosuke pero también es el líder de los dragones oscuros, así que tu hijo es seguro que será su sucesor

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, mi padre no era quien yo creía mi padre se llama hayato. Soy un dragón, y mi madre, cree que soy un error. Estaba en shock preferí irme al jardín a pensar que era lo mejor debería decir que sabia toda la verdad o simplemente debo callarme y ver como sigue su rumbo todo esto.

-Hermano-mientras kokoro tomaba mi hombro- el Sr. Farres ya termino de examinarla ¿Vamos?

-Vamos

Cuando llegamos el Sr. Farres estaba frente a nosotros

-¿En realidad no te molesta que ellos lo sepan?

-No son mis amigos, bueno en realidad mi familia no me molestas que kokoro-chan y Ryu-chan sepan lo que me sucede

-DE acuerdo, Debes recordar que el que uses hechizos implica perdida de importante de energía para los dragones, nosotros los descendientes de los dragones sabemos lo importante que es la energía para nosotros. Asi que la sabemos controlar, lo que te sucede ati es que tu energía es como la de todo humano, baja debido a que el hechizo se encarga de sellar tu energía como descendiente de un dragón, por lo cual en lugar de usar la energía que te sobra has estado utilizando tu energía vital. Y cada vez que usas un hechizo la maldición aumenta su fuerza.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no debo usar más hechizos?

-Quiere decir que si los sigues usando la maldición aumentara y también la maldición consume tu energía vital así que si sigues usando magia es probable que empieces a perder mas energía hasta llegar al punto de no poder usar energía,

-Bueno pero es energía, si usa hechizos solo se volverá humana

-No han entendido

-Quiere decir-dije mientras me sentaba, que ella morirá si los sigue usando no es cierto

-si

-Bueno pero eso cuando pasara, puedo usar magia cuando lo necesite o en casos de emergencia,

-No se cuanta energía puedas manejar, podemos intentar controlar la energía que pierdes, pero para eso debemos monitorearte constantemente.

-Entonces no es diagnostico definitivo, podemos encontrar una solución

-bueno no necesariamente

-Además sabemos que no puedo dejar de usar magia no hasta cumplir con mi meta en la vida

-Eres tan irresponsable sabes lo que eso significa -Kokoro tenía la cara completamente roja- te puedo perder

-LA solución es que te libere de esa maldición

-Sabe que eso no es posible joven Ryunosuke

-Si se la pudieron poner se lo puedo quitar, Yo te liberare Edna lo prometo

-Ryu-chan cálmate no hay problema seré cuidadosa

-Prometí cuidarte y eso hare

Al día siguiente mientras salía del instituto me encontré a un hombre afuera de el

-Has crecido mucho Ryunosuke

-¿Quién es usted?

-Tu padre muchacho, te ves tan fuete

-Aléjese de mí, no hay nada que necesite de usted

-Actúas como si no te sorprendiese que soy tu padre, pero hay algo que necesitas puedo salvarla, en realidad tu puedes si te vuelves un dragón más fuerte que el que puso la maldición la podrás liberar de tal maldición. Pero en tu casa nunca dejaran que seas fuerte.

-Liberarla de la maldición, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Siempre te he cuidado incluso en la casa de ese anciano, ahora que me dices vienes

-No puedo dejarla sola con ellos

-Es necesario cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte puedes regresar por ella

Fin flash back

Y así fue como decidí venir a este lugar, soy más fuerte que cualquier otro dragón de este lugar, finalmente tengo el poder para liberarla y para cumplir mi destino dominar a los humanos

-Hijo mío, estoy tan feliz de que trajeras a otro dragón tu fuerza es superior a la de los demás pero aun falta algo

-¿qué falta?

-Liberarte por completo de esas ataduras vamos en el jardín terminaremos, ves en este libro existe una manera de liberarte de ese lado humano, pero para iniciar debemos empezar por quitar el motivo que te hace humano, colócate en el circulo.

-Y que es eso que aun me ata

-Debra ven por favor

-El motivo que te ata al mundo humano es ella y te voy a liberar de eso

-¡Espera! ¡No!

Cuando desperté vi que Debra tenía una perla en sus manos, era hermosa. Me pregunto que recuerdo de mi inancia y para ser sinceros.

Recuerdo cuando era niño era muy feliz al lado de alguien pero no recuerdo su rostro, ni su voz, solo sé que existía. Creo que tal vez solo fue una ilusión, en este momento quiero a una persona Debra es la persona más importante en mi mundo, a ella sola la supera mi deseo por que los humanos sean destruidos o que sean mis esclavos. Tengo una misión que cumplir, debo de destruir el otro libro antes de que los "Dragones Dorados" tengan acceso a él. Así que me dirigí con mi amada Debra hacia donde estaban. Una chica de cabello castaño discutía con un chico pelirrojo.

-Hola Gatito-Dijo Debra mientras me abrazaba- cuanto tiempo

-¡Debra!

-¿Ryu-chan?

-Mi nombre es Ryunosuke,-es raro que la chica me llame con tanta familiaridad- ¿quién eres para llamarme de ese modo?

-¿Qué te sucede, Ryu-chan, por qué actúas así?

-Funciono.

-¿Qué funciono?

-el hechizo para liberar a mi prometido de su lado humano-mientras me daba beso- juntos somos invencibles

La chica estaba paralizada el chico me miraba con furia, entonces íbamos a comezar a pelear cuando un chico rubio se interpuso en mi camino

-No en mi territorio

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Querrás decir somos

En un instante nos vimos rodeados de por varias personas

-No es necesario que peleemos, pudimos comprobar la efectividad del hechizo, eres libre amor, desde ahora seremos libres

Y fuimos transportados hacia otro lugar, por alguna razón esa chica me llamo Ryu-chan pero debo recordar que puede ser un truco de mi madre, solo eso. No importa desde este momento lo que me impedía ser poderoso ya no me impide ser lograr mis metas.


	8. Capítulo 8 ¿ QUÉ SUCEDE?

No daba crédito a lo que estaba descubriendo, la razón por la cual mi abuelo insistía en que se necesitaban dos caras de una moneda, dos personas que se quisiesen, un dragón debe dejar de ser humano, para abandonar esa forma, es necesario el sacrificio de una persona, ofrecer la energía en el templo correspondiente para que esta sea la llave que libere los poderes y la forma del dragón, el hechizo original decía que debía hacerse un sacrificio humano, sin embargo este tiene esta nota adjunta no es necesario el sacrificio humano, es por eso que se necesita alguien que pueda poseer un poder similar la otra mitad que sea preparada de la misma manera, quien escribió este libro también deja claro que si aun la persona que entrega su energía lo hace de manera temporal y mantiene un poco de su energía la transformación será temporal. Pero si esta muere la transformación será permanente. Al final dice que conservar la forma humana permite que el portador de la marca sea humano y pueda mantener sus poderes.

Eso explica porque los entrenaron en parejas, un minuto la pareja de Castiel era Debra y ahora Debra y Ryu-chan están juntos, entre ellos han surgido sentimientos románticos, y no me recuerda o yo carezco de importancia para él, es posible que lo que una vez sintió por mi no fuera tan fuerte como yo lo quise, quiero, ¿aun lo quiero? Todo lo que he hecho es por el pero ¿por qué sigo aquí? ¿Qué me mantiene en este lugar? Ya estar con Ryu-chan es imposible, si él quiere a otra persona yo no me puedo interponer (aunque en realidad pieso que es una completa qualquiera) y eso represente el no cumplir con el deseo de mi abuelo. Hace algunos días Castiel se fue a entrenar y a entregar las instrucciones de entrenamiento, en ocasiones siento que en la única persona en la que puedo confiar aunque suene raro es Castiel el estúpido pelos de cátsup se había vuelto importante en mi vida y eso era lo último que yo quería era apegarme a una persona y mas él, no entiendo porque aun así no puedo evitar sentirme un poco incomoda a su lado, sentir que mi cuerpo se estremece cuando dice mi nombre. Cuando pensé que eso me dejaba completamente sola en un momento me sentí triste, aun así gracias a Dake he aprendido que ser humano no tiene nada de malo, aun sin poderes ellos tienen sus propios problemas y alegrías, siguen adelante y muestran su lado bueno y malo sin bandos, aunque algunos si lo intentan.

-¿Quieres sacar de una vez la cabeza de ese libro bonita?

-Dake déjame, por fin he logrado traducir una parte del libro no me detendré en este momento

-Que necia eres. No me importa si el mundo se acaba, en estos momentos tú vienes conmigo

-¿Qué? ¿a dónde?

-Vamos has estado tres días aquí encerrada, es momento de que distraigas y afortunadamente hay un concierto de rock en la playa.

-¿Rock?

-¿No te gusta?

-Me gusta mucho. Aunque nunca he escuchado un concierto en vivo

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte.

-¿Ahora?

-Si vámonos

Y así llegamos a la playa había mucha gente en ese lugar, era impresionante el escenario los instrumentos estos relucían y por más ridículo que pueda parecer se `podía ver un halo de luz a su alrededor, cuantas veces no había anhelado aprender a tocar una guitarra, pero eso no serviría en mi misión así que si lo aprendía o no era relevante en ese momento por lo cual era una pérdida de tiempo en mi misión. Pero era magnifico ver la guitarra sobre el escenario. Dake puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Que no es obvio, estoy abrazándote bonita, además aquí no está el pelirrojo para decir algo sobre que abrace a su novia.

-¿Castiel? ¡él no es mi novio!

-No, pero te gusta

-¡Claro que no! Es demasiado irritante para eso

-en serio entonces ¿Por qué desde que se fue has tenido esa mirada melancólica?

-Eso, claro que no es por él

-En serio, el estaba molesto porque aparentemente tú estabas enamorada de la persona que los ataco en la entrada del hotel donde te quedaste hospedada, sin embargo tú estabas preocupada por el efecto que tenía que el viera a la chica, que estaba junto a ese sujeto. Dime ¿eso tiene lógica?

-Ehmmmm….

-Ves por eso se que el pelirrojo te gusta

-No es cierto, estaba preocupada por... Porque debo protegerlo y se bien que de ese tipo de cosas no puedo protegerlo.

-En estos momentos tienes la oportunidad de alejarte de ese mundo que tanto te rechaza y permanecer con nosotros, puede llevar una vida "Humana"

-Yo… Yo -demonios tenía toda la razón en estos momentos puedo ser completamente libre- tienes razón

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el grupo comenzó a tocar, la experiencia de un concierto en vivo no se parece en nada a escucharlo en un reproductor, las vibraciones de las bocinas, ver y sentir la energía de toda le gente, cantado, saltando, todos casi coordinados, era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, en realidad que pertenecía a algo como eso. En un momento comenzó una balada, Dake tomo mi muñeca, haciendo que lo voltease a ver cuando hice esto el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, yo estaba paralizada, la primera y única vez que intente hacer algo como eso fue con Ryu-chan pero nos interrumpió Kokoro y no lo intentamos luego de eso pues pensamos que después se daría de manera natural sin que lo buscásemos, era posible que este Surfista rubio fuera darme mi primer beso, cerré mis ojos, era posible que en realidad me estuviera ablandando, el estar con humanos había hecho que bajara tanto mi guardia para que se diera tal situación, para permitir que Dake se me acercara tanto, ¿quería que él me besara?, fue entonces cuando pensé en quería ser besada por alguien más la imagen mental primero fue con Ryu-chan pero pronto fue sustituida por Castiel y no se aparto, sentía la respiración de Dake cerca de mi rostro, no había vuelta atrás, después de todo solo sería un beso. Antes de que nuestros labios llegaran a tocarse, el se aparto con rapidez mientras escuche un "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Abrí mis ojos y frente a mí la espalda de una chaqueta de cuero, subí mi mirada y pude ver una melena pelirroja.

-¡Oye solo es un beso!-Dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba la mejilla- No es para que reacciones así

-Escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez, no te le vuelvas a acercar, no la intentes tocar y nunca vuelvas a intentar besarla

-¡Oye!- bufe cruzando mis brazos, aunque en realidad solo quería ocultar mi alegría por verlo ahí-¿Quién crees que eres?

-¿Quién soy?¿Tu qué crees que haces?-Dijo mientras se volteaba poniendo una mano en sus caderas- creí haberte dejado claro que no debías hacer nada que me incomodara, además deberías estar descifrando el libro, no a punto de ser devorada por este cabeza hueca

-No soy un cabeza hueca

-¿Devorada? Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues no confiaba en que estarías segura sola con este tipo y adivina que ACERTE

-¡Yo se me cuidar sola!

-Pues no parece

-Que te importa son mis labios y puedo besar a quien yo quiera

-¿Y él es a quien quieres besar?

-Pues no… si… bueno te hubiera preferido a ti … que te importa ¡olvídalo grandísimo idiota!-Dije mientras salía de entre la multitud un minuto dije "te hubiera preferido a ti" que acabo de decir mi corazón latía fuerte, estúpida que estúpida soy eso me pasa por no pensar lo que voy a decir ¿en realidad lo prefería a él? ¿Qué siento por Castiel? Al salir de entre la multitud no pude evitar gritar- ¡IDIOTA!

Después de eso me fui a encerrar a mi habitación en el hotel, no quería salir de ahí no hasta que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo, eso hubiera funcionado de maravilla si a la mañana siguiente no me hubieran despertado unos golpes en la puerta, no tengo ni la menor idea de quién era y no quería saber. Pero siguieron tocando hasta que pensé que tirarían la puerta, finalmente me levante y abrí la puerta, ¡DEMONIOS! La última persona a la que querían ver

-Demonios Castiel tiraras la puerta- mientras intentaba no pensar en lo sucedido y actuar tranquila-¿qué quieres pelos de cátusp?

-ayer… era enserio…-mierda, mierda, mierda- en verdad pensabas besar al cabeza hueca

-ehhhh… que no te quedo claro que no es asunto tuyo

-Te hice una pregunta-mientras se acercaba acorralándome contra la pared- responde

-Tal vez, nunca he sido, ¿cómo dijiste?, ha sí devorada-intentando lucir tranquila y buscar una salida- y esa era una buena oportunidad

-De haber sido así lo hubieras pedido-mientras acercaba su rostro esta vez ni siquiera pensé en cerrar los ojos-¡Deberias ver tu rostro!

-¡IDIOTA!-pero mi corazón iba a mil por hora- deja de bromear a que has venido

-Lo dije ayer no, vine a cuidar que nada te pasara además-repentinamente sonó el teléfono de Castiel-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Desaparecieron Kokoro y Lysandro fueron a la isla de la luna creciente a entrenar y no saben nada de ellos ¿Vienes a buscarlos conmigo?

-Claro vamos

-Primero, cámbiate la pijama

Cuando finalmente me vestí, salimos hacia la isla, ahí nos encontramos a las sacerdotisas que dicen que fueron hacia el volcán y no los han vuelto a ver, estaba preocupada como es que se pudieron perder, bueno si se que son un poco distraídos pero ya hubieran podido pedir ayuda. Cuando llegamos al sendero era como si hubiera existido una batalla en ese lugar, todo estaba destruido empezamos a buscar un indicio de a donde habían ido. Encontré una cueva preferí no llamar a Castiel pues no lo creí necesario. Cuando ingrese sentí un aroma como azufre, pensé que era normal estaba cerca de un volcán, seguí hacia adelante y me encontré con un Dragón y un dragón como lo pintan en los cuentos, algo que solo en mi imaginación podría estar Garras, alas, dientes, lanza fuego que estaba sucediendo, al lado del él un cuerpo. Estaba asustada pensé que sería kokoro al acércame pude ver que no era para nada ella era

-¿DEBRA?

El Dragón lanzo fuego yo pude apenas esquivarlo en ese momento pude ver también detrás de una piedra a Kokoro, corri a acercarme hacia ella, el dragón seguía atacándome, cuando llegue con ella.

-Edna viniste

-¿Cómo te metes en semejante lio?

-luego te cuento llevo un tiempo aquí , y el calor me esta sofocando

-Vámonos, -la tome del brazo, la ayude a levantarse- Llegamos a la salida aquí estamos vamos sal de aquí

-¿Tú que harás?

-Algo de lo que seguro me arrepentiré –Regrese a buscar a Debra- tome su cuerpo e intente cargarlo a la salida antes de que pudiera salir el Dragón tapo la salida esto no se veía bien- Apártate

-Lo siento no lo hare

-¡HABLA!


	9. Un Dragón Real

-Lo que me sorprende es que te hayas dado cuenta

-¡Apártate!

-No crees que eres demasiado impertinente dada tu posición, si quieres salir de aquí te convendría tener más modales, no he vivido 5 siglos para que una niñita venga a decirme que hacer.

-¿Niñita? Debo sacarla de aquí esta inconsciente

-¿Como esperabas que estuviera si me desafío?

-Aun así debo sacarla de aquí hay alguien que la debe estar buscando

-La s dejare salir si accedes a jugar conmigo

-De acuerdo

-Buena chica, esta entrada estará bloqueada- mientras golpeaba la pared haciendo que rocas taparan el acceso- no la podras usar, si puedes encontrar la otra salida, cargando con el peso muerto y el calor eres libre, a si y antes de que yo llegue.

-No es justo usted conoces el lugar

- te daré 1 hora de ventaja

-¿Qué pasa si no gano?

-Te devoro a ti y a tu molesta amiga

-¿Es un trato?

-DE acuerdo

POV Castiel

Lo mas importante en este momento es encontrar a Lys y a su novia claro, cuando finalemente encontré a Lys se encontraba como loco buscando por todos lados

-Has visto a Kokoro

-No apenas te encuentro a ti, ¿qué sucedió?

-Estábamos en medio de un entrenamiento cuando repentinamente se apareció Nina, mi ángel se molesto y he de decir que es toda una dama pero sabe pelear muy bien, Luego apareció Debra y un chico y nos empezaron a atacar también el chico se llevo a Nina y Debra persiguió a Kokoro y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde están.

-Vamos tenemos que encontrarla

-LA empezamos a buscar y finalmente encontramos a Kokoro en la salida de una cueva

-¡Mi Ángel! ¿Estas bien?

-Si amor estoy bien, pero Edna sigue a dentro

-¿Adentro? ¿Qué hace adentro?

-Fue a rescatar a Debra

-¿Rescatar de que?

-de…

Antes que terminara la frase vi como Edna traía casi a rastras a Debra en su hombro y de repente una enorme bestia se interpuso en su camino, Antes que pudiera acercarme la Bestia golpeo la pared, y cayeron muchas rocas que bloquearon la entrada, ¿en qué demonios pensabas? ¡Tonta!, intente desesperadamente apartar las rocas, incluso utilice mis poderes pero mientras más atacaba el muro de rocas más caían, no sabia que hacer estaba desesperado

-CAstiel basta busquemos otra salida –Dijo Lysandro tomandome del hombro- debe haber otra manera

-No me detendré no quiero que le pase nada

-Cálmate tu novia Debra estará bien mientras Edna este ahí adentro, ella la cuidara

-¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado por Debra? Esta tonta debió llamarme una vez te encontró

-CAStiel estas diciendo que

-En estos minutos nada importa ayúdenme

-Si vamos al templo de las sacerdotisas, ellas deben conocer otra entrada

-Si Castiel es la manetra mas rápida, si seguimos buscando solos puede que nos tardemos mas

-De Acuerdo pero rápido

Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarla de este lugar

POV Edna

El olor a Azufre es terrible y el calor peor, aun asi debo encontrar la salida de este lugar, he estado caminando y a decir verdad no pensé que fuera tan difícil con debra en mi hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?¿Suéltame estúpida?

-Como quieras-Dije mientras la soltaba y callo el estruendo de su caída hizo eco en toda la cueva- Estamos atrapadas y hay que encontrar la manera de salir

-Eres retrasada, salgamos por donde entramos

-Esa salida esta bloqueada hay que encontrar otra

-¿Y la Bestia?¿Dónde esta?

-No creo que sea una bestia del todo, nos dio una oportunidad para salir

-¿Y tu le creiste? Solo esta jugando con su alimento eres idiota

-Levántate que solo dio una hora de ventaja

-No puedo mi tobillo

-Déjame ayudarte

Mientras seguía buscando la salida el silencio entre nosotras dos era enorme, pero entre tantos tuneles pude sentir una leve brisa, intente seguirla.

-Espera tonta que no puedo ir muy rápido

-Debemos darnos prisa si no quieres ser una aperitivo

-Con razón mi hermoso Ryu-chan te cambio

-¿ME abandono? Nunca hubo una promesa entre nosotros, pero tú habías hecho una promesa a Castiel, ¿Eso no importa?

-Yo lo quiero, pero interfiere en mi camino, así que deshacerme de el no es un problema

-¡Eres una Bruja!

-Pero lo mejor que esos hombres han tenido en su vida

-que idiotez estás diciendo

Al final existía una luz, finalmente la salida, cuando llegue a la entrada,

-Es una lástima llegaste tarde

-Demonios

-Yo me voy-Dijo Debra mientras me empujaba y salía corriendo- Tonta crees que de verdad necesitaba tu ayuda

-Insolente-Grito el dragón mientras la golpeaba con su cola- Deberías estar agradecida

La dejo inconsciente, tome mis armas y me prepare para defenderme

-Espera niña, eres igual a ella, pertinaz, gentil y muy agraciada, tu rostro se parece tanto al de ella, jamás te podría hacer daño

-¿Ella?

-¿En realidad pensaste que era una bestia?, alguna vez me vi como tú, fue hace tanto tiempo

-Logro la transformación completa, es sorprendente

-¿Sorprendente? Es una maldición, por obtener esta forma, la persona a quien yo amaba murió.

-Lo lamento, no quise incomodarlo ¿Cómo se llama?

-Dimitri y ¿el tuyo?

-Edna, disculpe mi indiscreción pero quien era ¿Ella?

-Mi amada María, quieres que re cuente como es que termine aquí

-Claro que si

Flash Back

Hace muchos años yo entrenaba para la dichosa pelea entre dragones, mi vida se reducía a eso, aun así me gustaba ir al mundo de los humanos, la primera vez que la vi estaba discutiendo sobre el precio de unos jarrones. Era tan terca recuerdo que por eso por poco recibe un golpe no podía permitir que eso pasara.

-Gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa- pero no necesito su ayuda

-No era mi intención molestarla, mi nombre es Dimitri el suyo cual es

-María y lamento haber sido grosera

Desde ese día yo esperaba verla siempre en la plaza en el mismo lugar, ella siempre me ofrecía una sonrisa, con el tiempo su compañía se fue haciendo indispensable para mi, cuando finalmente le dije lo que en realidad era, ella solo me ofreció una sonrisa y me dijo que no importaba lo que era sino quien era, fue lo mejor que pudo decirme. LA amaba y la batalla nunca se dio, un año después le propuse matrimonio y de nuestro amor nació un hermoso niño.

Cuando todo parecía perfecto, pero llego el día de combatir, ella me despidió con un beso y me hizo prometer que regresaría con vida, yo lo prometí. Al llegar ante el consejo todos los demás tenían cara de desesperación, de un momento a otro nos pidieron decir el conjuro de transformación, y me convertí en lo que soy ahora, entonces todos los demás sufrían yo no comprendía porque, LA batalla inicio y quedábamos dos dragones Hayato y yo peleamos, hasta que el dijo

-¿en realidad permitirás que ella muera?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sabes por qué lograste la transformación completa? Eso es resultado de que esposa está dando su energía por ti en el templo de fuego, tu hermano no te lo dijo, o eres un idiota que en realidad solo sigue las ordenes de su gemelo.

-Mi esposa

-Tienes dos opciones ir y salvarla o simplemente seguir peleando ganar la guerra y perderla.

Volé los más rápido que pude al templo, cuando llegue ella estaba atada en el altar de los sacrificios, pude ver como la energía se desprendía de ella, no llegue a tiempo ella se estaba desvaneciendo, su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo, su mirada desapareció, no volvería a ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, no pude desvanecer la transformación antes de que ella se esfumara.

Ella se esfumo y por mi culpa perdimos esa vez la batalla, Hayato también perdió a quien amaba pero el pudo desvanecer la trasformación a tiempo para no parecer una bestia como yo, mi hijo fue criado aquí en esta isla y luego como todos los dragones debió viajar hasta el castillo de los dragones dorados, las sacerdotisas quedaron con el deber de que yo permanecería aquí sin lastimar a nadie

Fin flash back

-Pero por mi culpa fueron tachados de traidores, me entere de que hace algunos años sus poderes fueron sellados para que no podamos intervenir directamente en la batalla. Tú te pareces mucho a ella, excepto por tu aroma, tu aroma es el de un dragón

-Aparentemente, por lo que ha contado yo soy su descendiente, es un sello muy poderoso, que evita que use magia

-entonces vives como humana, tal y como lo hacia María.

-No mi abuelo me enseño a usar magia para probar que no somos unos traidores

-Eso es una tontería

No sé en qué momento pero Debra desapareció a Lo lejos vi a Castiel, Lys y a Kokoro acercarse con un grupo de sacerdotisas

-Aléjate de la Bestia- Grito el pelos de Cátsup mientras llevaba una catana en sus manos- ¡Bestia alejate de ella!

-Pelos de cátsup tu novia ya se fue, si quieres encontrarla será mejor que corras

-¡Niña Tonta!, aléjate de la Bestia yo me enfrentare a ella

-Castiel, es enserio Debra ya se fue

-No me importa Debra estoy aquí para salvarte

-No es necesario, Dimitri no me lastimaría

-¿Quién Demonios es Dimitri?

-Yo soy Dimitri- dijo el dragón poniéndose enfrente de Castiel- y ¿Quién eres tú para hablarle de ese modo a mi tataranieta

-¿Tataranieta?

-Bueno más o menos eso es


	10. Chapter 10 Sentimientos

-Dimitri, es sorprendente que hayas salido de la cueva- dijo la sacerdotisa principal- has pasado ahí un buen tiempo, quien diría una chica te hizo salir de ahí

-¿Cómo que tu tatarabuelo, que está sucediendo aquí?

-En serio pelos de cátsup, debes seguir a Debra antes que se vaya lejos, es tu ultima oportunidad

-Yo… ese asunto forma parte del pasado.

-No, aun no forma parte del pasado, aunque no quieras admitirlo, es algo que no te permitirá salir adelante y por más que me cueste aceptarlo, lo que sientes por ella es real.

-¿Así? ¿y tu como lo sabes?

-¿Cómo va a ser? He pasado los últimos meses a tu lado por si no te habías dado cuenta, será mejor que arregles todo antes de la batalla

Castiel se fue corriendo, siguiendo las huellas de Debra, por más que lo quiera negar en ese momento sentí una presión en mi pecho y no pude evitar que una lagrima se hiciese presente, a pesar de mis palabras lo que yo hubiera querido escuchar era "ya no importa, me quedare a tu lado" eso solo me demostró que Castiel, se había vuelto alguien importante para mí y aunque me costara admitirlo, era probable que él nunca sintiese lo mismo, seguía queriendo a Ryu-chan pero había descubierto que no lo quería como mi pareja, probablemente la costumbre y un amor de hermanos era todo lo que nos unía, pero Castiel aunque algunas veces lo odio, otras veces… una palabra pronunciada por sus labios puede darme el valor suficiente para seguir adelante, así como pienso podría destruirme, tiene más poder que nadie sobre mi persona y aun así debo aceptar que en algún momento lo tendré que dejar ir, para verlo feliz. Eso lo aprendí de la manera difícil, con Ryu-chan, no debo dejar que estos sentimientos invadan mi corazón, aunque en ocasiones pienso que es demasiado tarde.

POV CASTIEL

Actué sin pensar, Salí corriendo en el momento en que ella termino de hablar, no me atrevía a ver hacia atrás, en realidad necesitaba conocer las razones de Debra, necesitaba saber que era lo que impulsa en algunos instantes a olvidarme de ella y pensar solamente en la testaruda chica, que siempre me llamaba pelos de cátsup y aun así en esos instantes nada era más importante que ella. Finalmente la alcance

-¡Gatito!, estas aquí, no sabes que feliz me hace eso-corrió a abrazarme- es increíble como tu cuerpo ha mejorado

-¿A dónde pensabas ir?

-Debo regresar con los dragones oscuros, ellos ahora son mi familia

-Y que pasa con tu familia y conmigo

-Castiel, estas peleando por el lado equivocado y aunque cueste aceptarlo, ya no somos el uno para el otro me he enamorado de Ryunosuke, espero que comprendas que en cuestiones del corazón no se manda, además ahora tengo asegurado el poder de todo.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa?, pensé que me amabas

- Ya lo dije estuve enamorada de ti, pero quien es mi amor de toda la vida es Ryu-chan

Escuchar ese nombre de sus labios, no fue como lo esperaba en lugar de molestarme y mostrarme celoso como hubiera pasado hace algunos meses, fueron unas palabras que liberaron mi corazón, en ese momento me di cuenta que ya no tenía ningún compromiso con Debra, que no debía sentirme mal por dejarme llevar por otro tipo de sentimientos,

-Entonces somos enemigos

-Gatito sabes que nunca te lastimaría

-Deja de fingir, crees que ya olvide el disparo en mi hombro y claro el disparo que recibió Edna en lugar mío.

-Tienes razón, cuando te interpones en mi camino ten por seguro que te aplastare, por cierto lo de estar enamorada de ti fue falso, gracias a la combinación de mi voz y tu manera de tocar la guitarra, logre conseguir un buen representante, fuiste útil pero ahora solo te interpones en mi camino.

-ja-bufé- eres toda una arpía.

-¡Cuida tus palabras!- exclamo una voz- estas hablándole a mi novia y a la futura señora de todo

Ryunosuke apareció de repente entre Debra y yo, solo eso faltaba que este personaje se presentara aquí, antes de que pudiéramos articular palabra alguna, el Dragón que estaba en la cueva apareció en el cielo, en su lomo pude observar una sombra aterrizo al lado mío y Edna bajo de ahí.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien-Fueron las palabras que ella pronuncio

-Márchense o los devorare-Rugió el dragón- aun tengo hambre

En un instante desaparecieron frente a nosotros, antes de que pudiera decir algo Edna ya se dirigía en dirección a la cueva, al intentar seguirla el Dragón interpuso su cola en mi camino.

-Déjala sola, necesita pensar además tu tienes que entrenar

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que necesita?

-mis 5 siglos no son en vano además se parece a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo

Dos semanas después

Hemos estado entrenando con la asesoría de Dimitri, aunque sea molesto tiene razón "sus 5 siglos no son en vano" todos han venido a recibir el entrenamiento especial, aunque Hikari se negaba en un principio, finalmente cedió ante la presión de todos, necesitamos toda la ventaja posible. Edna se ha mantenido alejada de mí, metida en la computadora, aparentemente el cabeza hueca de Dake escaneo el libro y se lo mando de manera digital, eso lo hubiera podido hacer en un principio. Solo me deja claro que quería que ella se quedara a su lado, en ocasiones puedo verla junto a Dimitri, mientras entrenamos, por alguna razón su mirada parece demostrar mucha tristeza, como en este momento

POV EDNA

Aunque finalmente pude aclarar mis sentimientos, junto con ellos vino una gran verdad, por más que quisiera no podría permanecer a su lado, no importa cuanto deseara que los momentos en que pelábamos duraran para siempre pronto tendrían su fin.

-¿Cuándo le diras lo que sientes?-pregunto Dimitri sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-No creo que sea lo mejor, me gusta pensar que es mi pequeño secreto

-¿Cómo sabrás lo que él siente?

-Ya lo sé por eso quiero mantenerlo alejado lo más posible, puede que sea solo mi imaginación-solté un suspiro- sin importar lo que sea, sabemos que no hay futuro.

-El eclipse será pronto, lo sabes deberías aprovechar el tiempo junto a él en lugar de mantenerte tan distante.

-Si fuéramos humanos, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, lo único que nos ata es lo que tú llamas maldición entonces no vale la pena, alimentar algo que después desaparecerá de este mundo.

-No deberías ser tan necia con respecto a esto, es tu corazón con el que juegas,

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo hago. Faltan tres días para el eclipse, la batalla que puede decidir todo está a punto de empezar, y aunque te moleste, pienso finalmente decidirme por un lado y hacer que este salga victorioso, demostrado que no somos traidores, el único defecto que tenemos es enamorarnos cuando eso está prohibido para nosotros- mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa- si tu lo hubieras sabido te hubieras alejado de María Magdalena

-Eso es algo que no puedo negar.

-Hubieras preferido verla feliz con otra persona que morir por esta batalla.

-Ten en cuenta que con o sin ti él puede morir

-Pero puedo intentar evitarlo, además quiero creer que si el supiera lo que está por pasar intentaría detenerme, como seguramente lo intentarían los demás.

-En realidad lo quieres ¿Cierto?

-No es necesario que lo diga, me retiro debo informarles a las chicas el procedimiento, no sé si estén dispuestas a hacerlo ni si decidan que ellos sepan, ¿podrías mantenerlos ocupados y lejos de nosotros?

-Sabes que si, aunque sabes que yo preferiría que fueran consientes los chicos de lo que piensan hacer.

-Créeme lo planteare como quieres.

Me dirigí a una habitación que las sacerdotisas habían preparado para nosotros, todas estaban ahí también se encontraban Alexy, Rosalya y Leigh

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Nana mientras tomaba un poco de té- Es raro que estemos aquí si ellos

-Lo sé

-Edna dinos que pasa, que es tan urgente.

-He descubierto como se pueden obtener la trasformación final los chicos

-¿Cómo?- dijeron todas al unisonó-¡Dinos ya!

-Están en parejas,,, al dar sue energía vital ellos pueden dejar atrás su forma humana, pero pueden morir ¿Están dispuestas a hacerlo?

-Por Lys haría lo que sea-Dijo Kokoro sin vacilar- ME quedare en el templo del agua

-Yo sacrificaría todos mis puntos de vida por mi jugador 2 –Grito Candy-

-Estoy dispuesta a pelear por mi dulce Kentin-Dijo Mia casi com un susurro

-Nath, por el lo haré -dijo Nana- lo apoyare como me sea posible

-¿Están seguras?- cuestión Leigh –lo que están apunto de hacer es poner su vida en riesgo por ellos

-Lo entendemos

-Un minuto-Dijo Rosa- y Castiel ¿él no podrá transformarse?

-Yo ire al templo de fuego, tomare el lugar de Debra- Todos voltearon a verme- Creo que es lo mas correcto

-Pero acabas de decir que debe existir una conexión entre ambos

-Bueno puede que no importe que sea un amor unilateral, además los dragones obscuros no creo que se confíen en tal conexión, basta con una vida para hacer eso

-¿Sabes lo que haces?-Cuestiono Alexy- No has controlado la maldición últimamente, o crees que no he notado que no has usado magia, el Sr. Farres te debe examinar

-No pienso ir al palacio dorado

-No es necesario-Dijo rosa- imagine que podrías hacer una tontería como es usual así que pedí que viniera a realizar estudios de condición física a loa chicos antes de la batalla, aprovecharas para ver el progreso de la maldicen.

-Creo que me conoces demasiado ¿Debemos decirloes a sus novios lo que esta pasando?

-No intentarían detenernos, eso no es bueno

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo sepan hasta que no haya vuelta atrás

- Cuando estén transformados

-¿Todas de acuerdo?

-Si

Pude notar el disgusto de Rosa, Leih y Alexy, pero era lo mejor, todas pensaban de alguna forma al día siguiente intentar despedirse de su respectiva pareja, antes de que ellos emprendieran el viaje hacia el lugar donde se habían llevado las batallas, un lugar neutral donde los humanos no salieran afectados y que ambos bandos conocían a la perfección. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me encontré con el Sr. Farres, quien me examino de inmediato

-Últimamente no has usado magia, sin embargo, la maldición a aumentado lo suficiente como para que tu cuerpo resista mucho tiempo, te lo dije debes dejar esta absurda idea de demostrar que no eres una traidora.

-No importa, no luchare directamente ¿Puedo realizar el hechizo para que Castiel tome forma de Dragón?

-Puedes pero es menos probable que sobrevivas, es posible que incluso aunque el desvanesca la transformación antes que ese hechizo te consuma, tu cuerpo desaparezca por la absorción de energía de la maldición.

-Lo entiendo

-Aun así piensas hacerlo

-Claro es una decisión tomada, es definitivo, no importa lo que cueste

-Como quiera

Al día siguiente, todas las chicas estaban como decirlo… mimando a sus novios, Nana y Nathaniel irían a ver una película antigua de policía y luego a una librería, Candy iría con Armín a Buscar nuevos juegos, Mia Estaba ordenado galletas ypasteles de chocolate para Lysandro estaban paseando Kentin y Kokoro y Lysandro Viajaran a Francia a pasar un día de romance, mientras tanto yo estaba aquí junto a Dimitri escuchando su regaño acerca de que lo estaba haciendo pero sus ultimas palabras inundaron lo profundo de mi mente

-¿No piensas despedirte?

-Claro es probable que nunca lo vuelvas a ver.

-Lo intentare

-¿Despedirme?

Me dirigí a la habitación que ocupaba Castiel en ese momento, toque la puerta pero no respondió esta se encontraba entreabierta y me tome la libertad de ingresar en la habitación, sobre la cama había una guitarra eléctrica, era preciosa, la tome entre mis manos, empecé a verla con detenimiento cada detalle, cuando fui interrumpida por castiel que salía del baño envuelto en una toalla podía ver su definido cuerpo, en ese momento pensé que todo el entrenamiento, había hecho que cada musculo se definiera de esa forma

-¿Qué haces Aquí?

No pude pronunciar ninguna palabra

-¿Te comió la lengua el Gato?. Mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi- Linda expresión

-No, perdón por entrar así –mientras retrocedía lentamente mientras el se hacercaba, di la vuelta rápidamente- ¡ES una hermosa guitarra!

-Sí, lo es, aun no has respondido mi pregunta

-Yo… -Como explicarle en ese momento que quería despedirme, como explicarle lo que sentía por él- Queria saber si como todos tenias planes para el día de hoy

-¿Planes? no para nada

-TE gustaría que fuéramos a comer una pizza, digo la comida de aquí es buena, pero me hace falta un buen pedazo de pizza, ¿quieres? Yo invito

-No rechazaría un buen pedazo de pizza por ninguna razón, permite que me camnie y salimos-Mientras sonreía-

-Si claro-Salí corriendo de ahí mi corazón latía tan rápido

Cuando Castiel salió ni pude evitar ver su sonrisa por alguna razón estaba feliz, estaba a punto de pronunciar un conjuro de transportación cuando él me detuvo

-Yo lo hare, tu puedes invitar a la pizza pero antes de comer, queiro que vayamos a un lugar

-Esta bien

Al lugar que el quería ir era a un parque de diversiones, nos divertimos mucho entre los autos chocones, tiro al blanco, el cual casi nos lo prohíben por no fallar ni una vez, la montaña rusa, me he transportado hasta he montado un dragón, pero estaba aterrada, aunque también pudo ser el solo deseo de aferrarme a la mano de Castiel lo que impulso a comportarme de esa manera. Tenerlo junto a mí aun sabiendo que dentro de poco nos separaríamos tal vez para siempre. Cuando termino el se empezó a burlar de mi, intente soltarme pero note que el también me tenia sostenida con firmeza

-Deberías ver tu expresión

-¡Suéltame!-dije aunque por dentro era lo último que deseaba- ¿Por qué siempre te gusta hablar de mis expresiones?

-No te soltare y me gustan tus expresiones porque aunque no lo admitas es difícil que las muestres, excepto cuando te molesto, por eso están divertido

Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas

-Creo que es momento de ir por una pizza,

-Claro

Cuando llegamos pedimos soda, pizza, helado y cuando intente pagar el no me lo permitió.

-Si no me dejas hacerlo esto parecerá una cita y no una salida entre amigos

.Pues que así sea ¡Tonta!

-No me llames tonta pelos de Cátsup-Mientras cruzaba mis brazos-

Ese fue el día en que más me había divertido, cuando llegamos Dimitri puso a Castiel a Entrenar, recuerdo que cuando Castiel se aparto lo suficiente de nosotros, le pedí favor de que en el momento en que ellos lograsen transformase les dijera en que situación estaban sus novias para así fueran concientes de que la batalla debía ser rápida.

Al día siguiente había llegado el momento de despedirse, Dimitri acompañaría a los chicos, al campo de batalla, el también tenia una cuenta pendiente con Hayato, todas se estaban despidiendo de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tanto yo no podía dejar de ver la espalda de Castiel sin pronuncia una sola palabra, en el momento en que Dimitri empezó a pronunciar el conjuro de transportación me acerque a Castiel, lo llame lo que hizo que volteara, cuando hizo esto me atreví a tomarlo por el cuello halarlo hacia mí y depositar un beso en sus labios, no era un beso apasionado incluso pudo parecer torpe, luego lo empuje, sus ojos parecían dos platos, con lagrimas que nublaban mi vista dije

-¡Promete que regresaras con vida!

El pudo reaccionar a tiempo para gritar "! Claro que lo hare!"

Luego de eso Leigh, llevo a Nana y Mia a sus templos, Alexy llevo a Candy a el templo del Viento, Kokoro se quedo en la isla pues el templo del Agua se encontraba en la misma y Rosa me levo al templo del Fuego, cada una sabia que debía hacer, una vez iniciado el conjuro no había vuelta atrás, todo dependía de ellos


	11. Chapter 11 La batalla

-¿Sabes lo que haces? ¿en realidad lo sabes?-Cuestiono Rosa- sabes que esto provocara que tu…

-Lo sé, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sabes que si

-Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que intentes que todos lleven una vida aceptable y no te preocupes resistiré hasta que la batalla termine

-Claro

-Bien es momento de que vayas a la batalla Rosa, desde aquí se que hacer.

-Adiós

-Adiós- Rosa desapareció en un instante.

Al igual que las otras sabíamos que había llegado el momento me subí a donde se encontraba el altar del sacrificio y el hechizo no existía desde el fondo de tu corazón debías decir lo que querías hacer si eres sincera se te concederá el poder del intercambio

-Yo deseo, Deseo que Castiel se transforme en un Dragón, que abandone la forma humana que lo ata y que pueda utilizar todo su poder, como tributo de ofrezco todo lo que soy, toma mi energía para realizar el ritual.

Pensé que no había funcionado cuando una luz inundo el altar, de un momento a otro unas cadenas aparecieron y ataron mis manos y pies seguía hincada, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás pude observar como pequeñas luces se elevaban de mi cuerpo, estaba iniciando

POV CASTIEL

Aun sentía la presión de sus labios contra los míos, no niego que su acción fue torpe pero también hizo que me inundara una enorme alegría, antes de que siquiera pudiera sonreír, Dimitri nos indico que era el momento de iniciar, Rosa, Leigh, Alexy se encontraban ahí como nuestros guardianes aun no comprendo porque Edna no esta aquí si después de todo ella es también una de nuestros guardianes. Al pronunciar el conjuro y al romper las pequeñas esferas que se enecontraban en el interior de las reliquias que habíamos logrado recuperar, unas luces provenientes del cielo se posaron sobre nosotros y empezamos a transformarnos, garras, alas, dietes, una piel gruesa era nuestra armadura, Lysandro se convirtió en un Dragón Azul Acero, pero sus ojos seguían siendo bicolor, Kentin era una Dragón Verde, Armin un Dragón Negro, Nathaniel Era un dragón Blanco y yo un dragón rojo, no pude evitar notar que me parecía al Dimitri en algunos rasgos.

-Quiero que sepan que esta transformación requiere un sacrificio, un sacrificio que su otra mitad está realizando en este momento, a cambio de su transformación ellas están dando su energía, si no detienen a tiempo la transformación ellas morirán así que la batalla debe ser breve y precisa a menos claro de que quieran permanecer con esa forma para siempre, de ser así déjenlas morir

Todos estábamos atónitos lo que acababa de decir era que ellas estaban muriendo por nosotras aunque mi otra mitad era Debra no entiendo porque pude transformarme

-El lugar de Debra-dijo Rosa- Lo ocupo Edna, dijo que no te preocuparas que ella resistiría lo suficiente como para que ganes

Estaba molesto ¿por qué lo hizo sin consultarme?

-Niña tonta- estaba a punto de disolver el conjuro cuando Dimitri me detuvo

.Ella lo hizo para que ganaras no te atrevas a decepcionarla

La indignación corría a través de mi cuerpo, debía acelerar el proceso de lo que está sucediendo debía acabar pronto con los dragones oscuros y así regresar con ella y poder castigarla por haber hecho eso sin consultarme

-Apresurémonos

POV RYUNOSUKE

Había llegado por fin el día en que me transformaría en dragón el libro nos había mencionado que debíamos sacrificar algo o alguien a quien amábamos pero en realidad mi padre dijo que no era necesario que eso sería compensado con las almas que él había reunido a lo largo del tiempo, eran las almas de todos los niños provenientes de las castas que no poseían marca y que aun así se habían llevado. Cuando llevo al altar todas las almas también coloco las esferas que se encontraban en las armas que habíamos recuperado y también otra que no se cual es origen solo se que brillaba enormemente, se veía hermosa. Pronuncio un conjuro y antes que nos diéramos cuenta, Amber, Nina, Debra y yo tomamos forma de Dragón en ese momento note una leve desventaja entre numérica, después de todo, éramos 4 y ellos son 5 pero luego otro dragón apareció en realidad era mi padre y dijo como mi corazón fue roto en 2 delante de mi salió otro dragón de él. Fue impresiónate nos dirigimos a la batalla el momento había llegado, no pude evitar poner mis ojos en el dragón rojo que poseía ojos color acero, estaba seguro de que debía ser mi presa

-Amor –dijo Debra- intentaras protegerme ¿cierto?

-Con mi vida

-Ha llegado el momento, lo siento pero no hay modo de revertir la transformación desde este momento son los seres más poderosos sobre este mundo.

Todos habíamos asumido tal riesgo, en ese momento me sentí con tanta energía respire hondo y al hacer esto fragmentos de imágenes vinieron a mi mente, esa chica la de Australia, sirviendo la cena, encima de un tejado, escapando de mi, tan cerca que casi parecía un beso, sangrando, con una mejilla completamente carmesí, una sonrisa. Que son todas estas imágenes

-¿Pasa algo?, te noto extraño

-No nada, vámonos

Cuando llegamos pudimos observar un hermoso valle, arboles plantas, todo era muy hermoso,.

-Finalmente es el día, que pena, tanto tiempo le lleva a este valle recuperarse, para que justo cuando está en pleno apogeo tengamos que venir y destruirlo, bueno no queda de otra.

Cuando llegamos en medio del valle el dragón mas viejo de todos, se dirigió hacia mi padre

.Siglos sin verte Hayato

-Finalmente saliste de tu madriguera, dime no tienes un descendiente, que te proteja

-No, no lo tengo, mi única descendiente, esta en un altar en este momento

-Eso sucede por preocuparse de los humanos, no saben cuando poner sus intereses por delante de lo de esos seres inferiores.

-Recuerda que tu amada Risa era una humana

-Y por ser tan frágil la perdi hace 5 siglos

-Yo también perdí a alguien y no guardo rencor

-Puede que no pero por ti, ella murió y te quedaste estancado en la magnifica forma que tiens

Antes de poder terminar de escuchar la conversación el dragón rojo más joven se abalanzo sobre mí, reduciendo mi tiempo de respuesta, intento utilizar su fuego, me cubri con mis alas, es impresionante esta forma es magnifica, y los humanos-Esa chica "los humanos no son débiles recuerda que el abuelo decía que sin poderes ellos seguían con su vida"

-Si no te defiendes, para mi será más fácil acabar contigo

-Aléjate de mi no te atrevas a atacarme de nuevo de esa manera

Pronto note que sus garras sostenían mi cuello y poco a poco me iban asfixiando, as mi alrededor obserbe como amber peleaba con un dragón de color blanco, Nina con uno azul, mi adorada Debra está peleando con un dragon verde y la otra versión de mi padre está peleando con el dragon negro, sabia que no debía rendirme, con mis patas lo lance hacia atrás, y pronto encontró la maenra de someterlo con mi peso desde eesta posición era fácil para morder su cuello haciendo que muriera desangrado o por falta de aire. Eso fue lo que pensé, pero el simplemente dijo,

-Que no recuerdas lo que enseñaste, aunque la preso no parezca pelear enserio, mantén la guardia arriba-

Después de decir esto rápidamente me mordió el cuello haciendo que me empezara a desangrar, intente usar un hechizo de curación pero el incio a atarme con fuego, lo cual evito que pudiera reunir la suficiente energía para sanarme a mi mismo. Intente alejarme pero al hacerlo escuche un grito, Debra, mi dulce debra le habían roto un ala, a Amber por otro lado se estaba asfixiando lentamente, como si el mismo aire que ella había controlado estuviera en su Dragón que había duplicado mi padre estaba muerto sobre el suelo mientras en la boca el dragón negro tenia parte de su cola, era una batalla descomunal y de repente la imagen de la chica de nuevo "Ryu-chan no pasa nada estoy bien" en un momento empecé a recordar todo, incluso que por quien me había unido a ese lado era la persona a la que había intentado matar con anterioridad, intente escapar incluso logre dividirme como mi padre lo hizo

POV CASTIEL

Debía terminar con esta tontería rápidamente, detrás el entro atrás de unos arboles como un cobarde, lo empecé a atacar y salió por encima de las copas, justo cuando logre atraparlo y tomarlo de la cola y arrojarlo contra el suelo, observe como Dimitri peleaba con el otro dragón incluso escuche su conversación no comprendo como pretendía salvar a Edna si no pudo darme suficiente batalla-

-Crees que no se el secreto de tu transformación- Rugió Dimitri-Se que lo que hay en el altar son almas asi que- mientras tomaba al dragón entre sus patas- Si tu destruyes aunque sea por error el altar las transformaciones se desvanecerán

Pude ver como hacía que cuerpo de su oponente se desplomara sobre el altar haciendo que este se partiera a la mitad al hacer esto, las transformaciones de todos los dragones oscuros se desvanecieron, en ese momento considere que lo mejor es que desvaneciera también mi transformación, en realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría Edna estar bajo esa presión. Todos se transformaron a su forma humana exceptuando dos dragones el que Armin combatía y Ryunosuke. En lugar de regresar a su forma humana se desvanecieron, en respuesta a eso escuchamos un

-Ese es mi hijo- por parte de el dragón que estaba en el altar luego suspiro y murió

-Demonios era solo una copia –Grito Dimitri- ya es tarde debe estar lejos ustedes en lugar de estar ahí manden los cuerpos a la casa de los dragones dorados y luego diríjanse a los templos para liberarlas

Era lo que estaba esperando como yo no tenía ningún cuerpo que transportar, realice el conjuro para ir al templo del fuego cuando llegue al salón, sobre el altar estaba Edna su cuerpo desprendía una singular luz, creí que estaba inconsciente pero al acercarme.

-Dime ¿lograste la transformación completa?

-Sí, por unos momentos fui un imponente dragón

-ME hubiera gustado verlo- Mientras sonreía-

-Era muy similar a Dimitri no te perdiste de nada- mientras comenzaba a intentar liberarla- Créeme no fue tan imponente

Cuando logre soltarla finalmente escuche un gemido por su parte,

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi marca me esta doliendo

-¿Qué? – Cuando levante su falda para observar lo que sucedia vi que la marca del tatuaje comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo

-Finalmente, logre que todos supieran que no somos traidores, me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de la señora Hikari cuando llagara como alguien que ayudo a consevar los ideales

-Niña tonta, claro que veras esa expresión

-No-Mientras comenzaba a llorar- mi cuerpo no resitió la presión, perdóname

-¿Qué? ¿por qué lo dices?

-Farres lo advirtió, aun así no podía permitir que estuvieras en desventaja, gracias por cumplir tu promesa, de regresar a salvo, ahora quiero que prometas que serás feliz.

-Tonta, en lugar de decir eso cállate, estas gastando energía

-YA no importa.

-Claro que si cállate, tonta chica

-Castiel- Mientras tenía dificultades para respirar- TE Amo – Cerro sus ojos

Después de eso no escuche su respiración, sus latidos ya no estaban presentes u la merca de su muslo se había expandido a todo su cuerpo, ella se había ido, mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar que debía hacer en este momento, había tenido la posibilidad de liberarla y me preocupe mas por la batalla, en realidad la había perdido.

-Castiel-Escuche la voz de Dimitri

-Llegue tarde

-No no lo hiciste, eso sucedería aunque solo hayas estado transformado unos instantes, ella tomo su decisión

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?


	12. Chapter 12 Adios

-¿Por qué quieres hacer algo?, ella sabe que su amor era unilateral, entendía que aunque en estos momentos ella estuviera viva, estaría condenada como siempre lo ha estado, a ser alguien a quien nadie quería realmente ¿entonces no crees que es preferible que este muerta? Habiéndolo hecho por alguien a quien ella quería Aunque tú no sintieras lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, tú no sabes que es lo que siento, crees que está bien que ella haya muerto por esto, por algo que no tiene sentido, por el control, para proteger a esos seres con los que nunca he tenido una conexión, daría la vida de todos esos seres por volverla a escuchar llamarme ¡estúpido pelos de Cátsup! A la única persona a quien yo deseo proteger esta sobre este altar por protegerme.

-Cuidado con esos pensamientos, que pueden corromper tu alma-

-Estos pensamientos son lo que en realidad siento daría lo que sea para traerla a la vida

-¿Lo que sea?

-Sí, ¿Tú conoces como traerla de regreso?

-Aun no se ha ido, su pulso es demasiado débil para que lo sientas, al igual que su respiración, la llamada maldición es lo que ha evitado que ella se desvanezca por completo, está compitiendo con el hechizo por su energía vital. Por decirlo así lo que la ha atado desde que nació en este momento la está manteniendo con vida. Es así como esta vida está llena de ironía ¿no crees?

-Entonces aun puedo salvarla. Dime lo que debo hacer

-¿Darías tus poderes de dragón?

-Si

-¿Darías tu vida por ella?

-Claro lo que sea para que ella sea feliz, no entiende yo la AMO, así que dígame que tengo que hace para salvarla

.Ya lo hiciste

-¿qué?

-Solo quería asegurarme que ella estaría a salvo

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

-Ella es mi descendiente, me alegra saber que en realidad alguien la quiere, asi puedo estar más tranquilo el eclipse iniciara en unos segundos, cuando murió María Magdalena busque con desesperación una forma de devolverle la vida, encontré que si en el momento del eclipse un dragón se sacrifica por él tributo inicial, es un intercambio. Pero no es bueno sabes ningún dragón quiere sacrificarse por alguien o algo mejor dicho como un humano

-Ella no es algo y yo lo hare

-Niño tonto, preguntaste si sabia como salvarla y ni siquiera has podido escuchar lo que tienes que hacer, Debes liberarla de la maldición impuesta por tu abuelo

-Pero eso hará que ella desaparezca

-¡Hazlo!

-No sé hacerlo

-Pon tu mano sobre su marca de nacimiento, luego piensa en revertir el hechizo y sucederá

-¿Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Antes no eras más fuerte que tu abuelo ahora lo eres hazlo

Lo hice de repente la marca en ella comenzó a desaparecer pero también empezó a iluminarse como cuando llegue

-Esta despareciendo, que hago ahora

-Quítala del altar

Justo cuando lo hice el subió al altar y no pude entender lo que dijo, pero eso no importo en ese momento empezó a desaparecer y la luz se dirigió hacia ella el eclipse también tenía unos segundos de haber iniciado. Ella comenzó a despertar.

-¡Hola!

-¿Hola? ¿Por qué estoy viva?

-por Dimitri

Ella lo volteo a ver

-¿Qué haces?

-He vivido cinco siglos, suficiente para aprender todo lo posible, sentir y vivir todo lo bueno y malo de este mundo, excepto el amor, en estos momentos pienso que es justo que yo vaya al lado de mi María, además tienes una vida por delante, finalmente has encontrado el amor

-Adiós, Dimitri

-Adiós niñita !hey! cuídala mucho

Y en ese momento desapareció

POV EDNA

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Castiel, pero luego Dimitri desapareció en cuanto las luces que formaban su cuerpo se acabaron, también lo hizo el eclipse, ahora me encontraba en el templo del fuego, en los brazos de Castiel y… un minuto en los brazos de Castiel, ¿Por qué estoy en sus brazos?

-¡Bájame Castiel!

-No quiero.

-Castiel Bájame ahora mismo

-No, además aun tienes que explicarme quien te dijo que hicieras esta tontería, ¿cómo te atreves a sacrificar tu vida para yo convertirme en un dragón?

-No necesito de tu permiso para hacerlo, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que a mí me plazca, ahora ¡bájame!

-Que necia eres, creo haber dejado claro que tu no debías hacer nada sin consultarme, además si tu mueres no cumplirás con tu misión de protegerme

-Claro que si, si mi transformación evita que mueras claro que cumple con su cometido

-eso si también tomamos en cuenta que necesito que explique algo.

-¿Qué explique qué?

-¿Por qué me besaste justo cuando me estaba marchando y por que antes de morir dijiste que me amabas?

-porque- porque… olvídalo es algo sin importancia, deberíamos preocuparnos por saber si los otros se encuentran bien, ¡Bájame!

-No te bajare hasta que respondas además los otros deben estar bien o ya hubieran llamado, si no me quieres decir el por qué, - mientras acercaba su rostro al mío- me veré obligado a forzarte a decirlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Sentía el ardor de mis mejillas- No te acerques cast…

El se acerco y me plato un beso en los labios, sentí como sus labios se fusionaban con los míos, finalmente se separo de mi al faltarnos el aire

-¿Ahora me dirás?

-¡Eres un Idiota!, de acuerdo lo diré pero bájame- cuando lo hizo pensé seriamente en escapar, pero luego entendí que era momento de enfrentar esos sentimientos- Yo Te a…-antes de que terminara, Castiel volvió a besarme-

-Niña tonta yo te amo.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento, podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en todo mi cuerpo. Después de eso dijo que deberíamos ir al palacio dorado- yo me negué al principio pero el dijo que sería la última vez que estaría ahí, que él se aseguraría de que yo no regresara a ese lugar donde solo me harían daño. Acepte cuando llegamos. Kokoro abrazaba a Lysandro como si en cualquier momento el fuera a desaparecer, el solo sonreía plácidamente, Nana y Nathaniel se encontraban arreglando sus pertenencias, ellos querían regresar a casa lo antes posible, Kentin y Mia estaban comiendo pastel, lo que ha estas alturas creo que es su manera de decir te quiero, Candy y Armin bueno, me dijeron que han estado jugamdo desde que regresaron. Antes de que me pudiera percatar de lo que seguía sucediendo, alguien me abrazo.

-Estas bien, no sabes lo angustiado que estaba al no saber qué pasaría contigo- Dijo Alexy mientras aumentaba la presión de su abrazo- ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?

-Claro que lo sé, tu también eres muy importante para mi

-¿Por qué demonios se lo dices a él con tanta naturalidad?-Dijo Castiel apartándome de Alexy y tomándome la mano- y cuando yo te pido que me lo digas tienes que lanzar un insulto antes

-Bien, entonces la próxima vez no te diré nada

-Eso solo significa que te gusta que te obligue

-¡Cállate!

Luego pude observar a Debra, Nina, Amber, custodiadas por algunos guardias del palacio y acercarlas hacia donde estábamos.

-¿qué desea que hagamos con ellas?- le preguntaron a Castiel – después de todo su clan es el encargado de los castigos

-Gatito por favor no me mates

-No me llames de esa manera, no te preocupes no te matare

-Gracias, ahora libérame – cuando ella dijo lo comprendi, ella pensaba que lo tenia bajo su control y de ser así nunca habría espacio para mi en el corazón de Castiel, en ese momento aparte mi mano de la de Castiel- Gatito prometo

-Te dije que no me llamaras de ese modo, dije que no te matare sin embargo, tendrás tu castigo, la misma maldición que tuvo ella-mientras me señalaba con el dedo- con el detalle de que no recordaras nada de los dragones y tus descendientes olvidaran todo lo que les puedan mencionar acerca de esta disputa.

-Que crees…

-Es para todas

En un instante Castiel pronuncio la maldición y ellas quedaron inconsientes.

-Llévenlas a sus casas, que ellas no noten que ustedes estuvieron ahí-

-Si señor

-Y en cuanto a ti- mientras se giraba para verme- ¿quién te dijo que me soltaras?

-No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo.

-No me retes

-Eres imposible-mientras el color volvía a subir a mis mejillas, de seguir asi me cara será siempre del color del pelo de Castiel- creo que ire por mis cosas

Antes de que pudiera retirarme ahí se encontraba la Señora Hikari

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Ryu-chan, no lo se

-El desapareció no sabemos que paso con el Edna

-Dime

-No lo vuelvas a llamar Así, -Su rostro se veía disgustado –por favor

-Como quieras

-Ya veo

Finalmente deje ese lugar, a pesar de lo malo que pudo haberme pasado en realidad, fue superado por lo bueno o al menos eso quiero pensar.

Un año después

-Finalmente la reconstrucción de nuestra casa ha terminado, ojala pudieras verla es hermosa, no es exactamente como cuando vivíamos ahí pero si muy parecida, sabes los chicos terminaron el instituto, Kokoro finalmente tuvo a su bebe, es tan linda, Alexy esta en Milán junto con Leigh y Rosalya presentando sus diseños en uno de los mas importantes desfiles de ese lugar con los demás chicos no he tenido contacto desde hace tiempo, según se Nathaniel tiene una carrera política importante y se caso con Nana, Armin es un importante diseñador de Juegos junto con su socia Candy, Kentin es un importante militar y Mia tiene en Villa Kiss una importante repostería. Castiel y Lysandro por otro lado, formaron una banda y hace dos meses se fueron de gira, la verdad me he sentido un poco sola estos últimos dos meses, sabes abuelo- mientras dejaba las flores en su tumba- me gustaría que en estos momento estuvieras junto a mí, para ver a tu bisnieto nacer, sabes eres al primero a quien quise decírselo. El honor de la familia, está reparado ahora, a decir verdad no quiero que mi hijo entrene ni viva como yo lo hice, ahora soy humana, como tú lo dijiste ahora soy mas fuerte que cuando intentaba ser un dragón. Se que será inevitable que él se involucre en eso, debido a que siempre existirá la posibilidad de que los dragones oscuros regresen, pero quiero que sea feliz.

En un momento sonó mi celular

-_¿Dónde esta?_

_-_Estoy en el cementerio Kokoro, en algunos minutos llego contigo de acuerdo

-_De acuerdo no tardes mucho el avión llega a las dos empunto, sabes que se molestara si no llegas a tiempo._

_-_Si lo sé- colgué el teléfono – Lo siento abuelo me tengo que ir

Recogí a Kokoro y a Ángel su hija y fuimos al aeropuerto, estuvimos esperando unos minutos cuando a lo lejos pude ver por fin esa cabellera roja, cuando finalmente estuvo cerca no pude evitar correr a abrazarlo.

-Castiel, te extrañe tanto

-Yo también te extrañe, dime ¿Cómo siguieron tus nauseas?, ¿te dijeron que tenias?

-Si me dijeron que era probable que tuviera otro pelos de Cátsup, bueno aunque no sería un pelos de Cátsup pues ese no es color de tu cabello.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Estoy embarazada, creo que el viaje te dejo…

No pude terminar de decirlo él me beso ahí en el aeropuerto frente a todos, era tan feliz en esos momentos, cuando llegamos a casa, se encontraba demonio que era la mascota de Castiel esperándonos en la entrada, tome el correo que se encontraba en el suelo y me dirigí a la cocina, mientras leía de que era el correo, luz, teléfono, El productor de Castiel y una nota que estaba en blanco la abrí para ver de que se trataba al abrirla solo pude leer "felicidades pequeña, no te preocupes yo me asegurare de que estén a salvo", Ryunosuke seguía en algún lugar, pero algo me dice que nunca me hará daño.

Fin

**Este es el final de mi historia, gracias por leerla, espero les haya gustado**

**Atte:Angel19e**


End file.
